


Business and Weddings

by Niraly97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Basketball, Business, College, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and many problems for the pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niraly97/pseuds/Niraly97
Summary: Kagamis Fathers goes bankrupt and only a meeting with his old highschool friend can save his life. So he takes his son Kagami Taiga with him to Tokyo to leave a good impression on his friend and family who all loves basketball. But something goes wrong at the meeting and now Taiga and Dai are in deep shit. Kagami only wanted to play pro basketball and not get a....Read and find out how this will work out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love fem!Aomine and decided to do AU Fanfic. Please leave a comment and i hope you will enjoy it.

Kagamis PoV

In America, L.A

"You can't play Basketball anymore Taiga."  
"Are you serious?!"

I asked in disblelive and my father sighed.

"Yes i am serious. You can't Play Basketball anymore. You have to think about your future."  
"And what if i want to Play Baketball as a pro? I know i can do it."  
"Taiga please stop with this nonsense! I wanted too that you would be a pro Basketballplayer but.....I am about to go bankrupt. That means i can't even pay for the school Alex scouted you for."  
"Father.....why? I always though that you are okay with your job."

My father wiped his face with his Hands and suddenly looks tired at me. I can't remember the last time father looked like this. He stands up and put his Hands on my shoulders. My Father is an inch taller then me and we share the same red eyes. His black hair is short and unkempt. His business suit looks wrinkled and he has dark bags under his eyes. His body is like mine but a bit broader.

"Taiga just listen to them please. It is the only way to save us from the debts. Think about the people who work for us and their familys. You know i wouldn't ask this of you if i didn't had any other way! It is just a dinner with an Business Partner and their family. Just be there and try to be civil."  
"But father this 'dinner' is like a show where parents show of their children to marry them off to someone."

I said to him sternly and growled. My father knows that he can't do any of this to me.

"Taiga i know. But he is willing to buy our Company and make me the Co-CEO. This would save us and the life of the People of this Company who still have a Family to take care of. Please Taiga just be there and be nice. Nobody said that you would have to marry someone. You just have to be there and please don't make me beg anymore."

Father knows that i am a big softie inside my heart and i can't look away from people in trouble. And he is right. When i don't do this then my father isn't the only one with problems. I give up.

"Fine. I will go to this dinner with you but ONLY to talk with that business partner of yours. I don't want to find myself in some wedding shit I am not ready for."  
"Thats all i ask of you Taiga. He wants to get to know the family who runs our company and important they have a daughter who loves basketball."

I wantend to punch my father so hard rigt now.

"So you think just because you have a son who plays basketball at college that the daughter would like me and get her father to buy the company so you can keep your job? Wow! You are a dumbass."  
"Hey it isn't only for that reason. My Partner loves basketball too and wants to meet you. I just think we can make a good Impression on them when you are with me. It would make Things easier and the daughter is in your age Taiga."  
"Father..."

I growled at him and he laughed. Then he pats me on my head and said.

"And now thats cleared up......I have something that i forget to mention to you."  
"And what is it?"

I have a bad feeeling since i entered his office and it didn't get any better.

"The dinner will be in Tokyo Japan tomorrow night and our flight is tonight. Don't worry i already told Alex and she is comming with us."  
"FATHER?!?!"

Aomines PoV

in Japan, Tokyo

"WHAT?! You want that i go to that party to get me a husband?!"  
"No Dai we want you to go just to meet an business partner of your father. He wants to make a good impression and told his partner that he has a daughter that plays basketball. His partner has a son. He is in your age and plays basketball at college like you."  
"But Mom! Dad can't just do that without asking me first! On those party there are familys who wants to marry their childrens off to someone!"

My Mom sighed annoyed and said.

"We don't want to marry you off to anybody. First we wouldn't even get a good offer for you anyway. You would scare the poor rich guys of within an 10 meter radius and we don't want to get assulted for any murder. Secoundly you just have to talk to the business partner and son. So they can trust us easier and we can buy the company."  
"So you want me to flirt with the son and he tells his father that it is a good idea to sell of their company to us. Then father will fire his poor ass and they both will end up on the streets?"  
"Yes something like that."  
"MOM?! Father can't just fire them after buying the company!"

My mother laughed at me and i blushed a bit. Damn it she got me again.

"Hahaha! I knew this would get you worked up and don't worry. This business partner of your father is actually an old friend of him since highschool. You know how your father is with his friends."

I nooded and asked.

"Still i don't like it."  
"Just be nice and be there. It will be just like any other meeting with your dad."  
"Boring and not any of my business?"  
"Come on Dai. I even saw a picture of the son. He isn't that bad looking and is a decent basketballplayer. He was even scouted to go pro soon."

And now my mom trys to convice me to come along. I sighed and asked.

"What is in it for me? I even have to dress up for this shit and i don't want to."  
"Hm let see the new Jordans shoes that you really wants."

I had to cough because i have choked on my spit. She rubbed my back and said as i calmed down.

"And?"  
".....Fine but only if i get a pocket money bonus too."  
"Tell that your father and we have a deal."  
"Deal."

I told her and she smiled. Then i got up and wanted to left the livingroom but my mom called me back.

"Oh Dai i have to tell you something else."  
"And what?"  
"The dinner is tomorrow and you ahve to be ready at five! So chose a nice evening dress for the event and i got satsuki to help you too."  
"......Mom then the jordans aren't even enough if you want satsuki to help me."  
"Dai please!"

Kagamis PoV

Flight from America to Japan

"So Alex about how long you knew about this?"  
"That your father is going to be bankrupt when you don't do this thing or the dinner itself?"

Asked the busty blonde women next to me in the plane and smiled innocent. I am so pissed right now and asked sacarstic.

"Oh i don't know, Alex. Maybe both?!?!"  
"Hey hey calm down Tiger. The first Thing, after i got you scouted and the dinner as i told him about it."  
"Great. Beside what do you have to do in Japan?"  
"Oh I just want to get some work done there. I heard rumors about a group called the Generation of miracals there and wanted to see how strong their are."

Typical Alex. Always in search of new talents. I leaned bak against the seat and sighed annoyed.

"Hey Tiger don't be so down! It could have gone worse then it is now. Image that you really have to marry this women."  
"That would be a nightmare to come true."  
"You only have to have a nice chat with her and then everything will be okay! Your father is with you so nothing can go wrong!"  
"Are we speaking about the same guy who is going to be bankrupt and didn't told a single soul about it. Then has to ask his own and only son to flirt with a stranger. So her dad buy the company and saves the ass of said father? Then yes, nothing can go wrong."

I said and fake smiled at Alex. She laughed at me and said.

"Hahahaha! Yes th same person."  
"You are all crazy."  
"Hush now and try to sleep a bit. I don't want you to have jetlag later."  
"Yea, yea."

I did as she told me and tried to get some sleep.

Alexs POV

I got up as i was sure Taiga is asleep and wouldn't wake up. Then i sat next to his father who sat a row infront of us.

"So and how do you want to do this?"  
"First i have to thank you Alex. Without you he wouldn't even be here."  
"I know and answer my question."

I told him and he smiled.

"We have nothing to worry about now. When Taiga do his thing then we will be save. The company will be save and sound. Then he can even do as he pleases."  
"Still i have a bad feeling about this."  
"Come on what could go wrong?"  
"Didn't you ever saw a movie?! When somebody says that line then something is going to get wrong!"  
"Alex you worry to much! Hahaha."  
"And you wonder why we all you think you are crazy."

Taiga is right. His father is a dumbass but as long as he has his company everything will be alright. Still this unsettling feeling in my stomach worrys me. After the flight we got in a hotel and got in our rooms. The guys share one and i got my own. We have a few hours before the dinner.

"Okay Alex we see you later!"

Said Taiga and disappears in his room with his father. I go in my own room and sat on the bed. Then my phone went off and i smiled at the display.

"Hey Tatsuya how ae you?"  
"Good Alex. How did your flight go? Did Taiga killed his dad?"  
"No, he is still alive and Taiga is fine. Why are you calling?"  
"I wanted to know when i can visit you guys. I want to meet Taiga again. The last time we saw eachother was at the end of the highschool."  
"Well tonight is this party where he has to go. Maybe tomorrow in the afternoon to calm him down?"  
"Yes, it's okay."

I talked with Tatsuya for an hour and then got ready. It is already 3:00 and i want to look good!

Kagamis PoV

I tied my black dress shoes and turned to the mirror on the wall. My red hair is styled with gel and my bangs didn't cover my forehead as usally. I a black jackett and white dress shirt and black pants. The silver ring from Tatsuya hung around my neck.

"Really Taiga? Can't you take of the ring for one night?"

Asked my father behind me and i said.

"Never! If i have to wear this shit then the necklace stays on too or i won't go."

My father wears one of his italien suits and sighed.

"Fine just get along with them and be nice. Then you are free to go and can go back to your basketball."  
"I hope so for you or i will kick your ass!"  
"Awww Taiga don't be so mean to daddy!"  
"Shut the fuck up!"

I screamed at him and someone knocked on our door.

"That must be Alex and she is punctual. Good come Taiga we have to go."  
"Yea yea. I hope that the food will be good there."

Father opened the door and Alex stand before us. she wears a strapless red dress and red high heels. She wears her glasses and a pair of earrings. I blushed a bit and said.

"Looking good Alex."  
"Aww Thank you Taiga! I want to make sure to get attention and maybe get lucky tonight!"  
"ALEX!! You are not there for fun."  
"I know that i have to search for new talents but a bit fun is allowed."  
"As long you don't sleep with my idiotic father everything is fine."  
"Taiga!"

Cried Father and Alex laughed heartly.

"Don't worry i have some class unlike him."  
"Then my lady."

I said and hold out my hand for her. She giggled and took it. Alex acted stuck up and said.

"Thank you my good sir."  
"Hey wait for me!"

Screamed my father after us and we go to the Lobby of the Hotel. Then a men with brown hair come to us and bowed infront of us.

"I am Tenshi Kogoro and will drive you to your destination."

I raised a eyebrow at him but my father says clamly.

"It is okay Taiga. he is the butler and chuffeaur from my Partner. It is good to see you again Tenshi-san."  
"And it is a pleasure to see you again Kagami-san. Will you please follow me?"  
"Okay Taiga, Alex we can go now."

Said my father and we followed them. Weird i have a bad feeling about this. A really bad one.

Aomines PoV

"Satsuki stop it please! That is enough."

I coughed and pushed her away from me.

"But Dai-chan you have to look your best to impress that boy. I want you to have a good time."  
"When i want to have a good time then i got to the court and play some ball. I wouldn't go to some dinner with any business partners and their sons with my parents!"  
"Mou Dai-chan..."

Murmed Satsuki and applied some blush on my face. My hair is to short to style it in anyway but my dress is killing me. It is a dark blue cocktail dress and i had to wear black high heels. 

"Ugh i hate this shit."  
"Dai-chan don't be so crumpy! You had a deal with your parents."  
"Yea and i still think i didn't get enough out of this. How long does it take Satsuki? I have to go soon or my father will explode."  
"Just at some gloss on your lips and you are good to go."  
"Thank god."

I said relieved and added the gloss only that Satsuki wouldn't bother me. Then i stand up and my best friend squeals loudly.

"Oh Dai-chan you look so beautiful! I certain that he won't get enough of you!"  
"Satsuki please stop that!"

We both go down to the care where my parents waited fpr me. My Mother nooded and said.

"You look pretty Dai. Good job Satsuki."  
"Thank you Aunt Rin."  
"Come Rin and Dai. We have to go."  
"Sure darling!"

Said mother and got into the car with my dad. I turn to Satsuki and said.

"Be back soon."  
"Yea i will see you tomorrow! You have to tell me every detail of it."  
"Yea yea."

Then i got into the backseat and father drove off. I don't know why but i feel like i should ran away. Like very far far away from here and hide in a hole where nobody will find me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First this is an AU and i create the law! Hehehe.  
> Secound i will try to write the next chapter quick to explain all of this. So please continue to read it.  
> Third i will try to get better at writing. English isn't my first language.   
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Aomines PoV

As we reached the resturant my dad said to us.

"Himiko and Dai would you two please go inside? I have to make a phone call and will join you later."  
"Okay dear but please hurry."  
"Sure dad and i will fend off any dumb rich Boys who think just because they got Money, they get in my pants!"  
"Dai!"

Dad laughed and mother sighed annoyed. We both go in the resturant. Five star and very fancy. A waiter come and greeted us.

"Good evening ladies. What can i do for you tonight?"  
"We have reserved under the Name of Aomine."  
"Yes Ma'am, please this way. You booked a privat table, right?"  
"Yes sir."

I let my mom do the talking and just followed them. Only rich Familys are here and talk with each other. So bring why did i come here? Oh right because of some dumb rich son. We sat at our table and the waiter gave us a menu.

"Want the ladies something drink as you wait for the rest of your Party?"  
"Just water please."

Said Mom and the waiter left us alone. I slumped over the table and groaned.

"Mom i don't want to be here."  
"You have to and please sat straight! You are a Lady and you act like one tonight. Just tonight."

She smiled. My bad Feeling just got worse and i sat straight. I wonder what it is about? I can usally trust my instincts.

Takashis PoV

I waited till the girls got out of my sight and got my phone. Then i send a text.

'When are you here?'

'Tenshi-san drives. So we will be there in a few minutes.'

'Does your son has any idea of our plan?'

'No he doesn't. The only who know know about it, are we.'

I smirked at the text and typed back.

'Good. we can't have Dai and Taiga find out what we have in store for them.'

'But don't you think it is a bit harsh on them Takashi? I mean they are only 20 years old.'

'Old enough to go to college, old enough to take responsitillitly.'

'Whatever you say old friend.'

'My laywer will be here after we had dinner and the kids got to talk to each other. Then we will do our play. I hope you can act good.'

'Don't worry everything will be alright.'

I set my phone off and put it in my pocket. I walked into the resturant and got to the table, where my family is. Himiko looked at me calm and asked.

"Everything alright?"  
"Yes they will come in a few minutes."

Dai tsked and drank some water. It is obvious she doesn't like it and is angry. I had to held back a laugh and wished Kagami Kyomes kid good luck. He will need it tor his future

Kagamis PoV

"Here we are."

Said Tenshi and we got out of the car. My father smiled and said happy.

"Well then let us go. i can't wait to see Takashi and Himiko again!"  
"Yea yea old man. Hold your horses and please behave. I can't save you from everything."  
"Taiga don't say something like that! it is clear that your father wouldn't even survive 5 minutes without us."  
"You are mean Alex and Taiga!"

Alex and i laughed and we went into the resturant. The waiter at the door lead us to a privat booth and there was them. My father and a men with darkblue hair and eyes greet eachother and the women with long black hair, dark skin and yellow eyes hugged him.

"It is good to see you again Takashi and you Himiko you look like you are 20. You never age, huh?"  
"Oh Kyome thank you and it is good to see you healthy."

Said the women, Himiko and then looked at me.

"Oh and who is this handsome fellow?"

My father got behind me and put both of his hands on my shoulders and pushed me in the middel.

"That is my fine son Taiga! Kagami Taiga and the lovely young lady?"  
"Ah that is my daughter Dai. Aomine Dai. Taiga-san we are Aomine Takashi and Himiko, her parents."

Said the men, Takashi, and pushed a girl infront of me. She is the same size as me and has the same darkblue hair and eyes from her father. The skincolor from her mother. She is wearing a blue dress and black high heels. Hey face is round and she has big eyes. We stood infront of each other and i didn't know exactly what i had to do....Aomine didn't seem to know either.

"Come on Taiga. Greet her problably."

Whispered Alex from behind to me and i nooded slightly. I took Aomines right Hand in mine and lightly kissed the back of her hand. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Aomine-san."  
"Thank you Kagami-san. The pleasure is mine."

Even when some people think i am stupid, it is not true! I learned in my childhood how to act like in high sociaty, to not embarassed my family. My father is embarassment enough as it is! 

"Oh Kyome your son is truely a gentlemen. I am sure these two will get along just fine."

Gushed her mother and Alex nooded in agreedment.

"Bt dear mother i though we aren't here for a wedding but a meeting betwenn my Father and Kagami-sama."  
"Ah Dai-san please call me Kyome-san. Kagami-sama is far to much."  
"That is true and the same offer goes to you Taiga-san. Please call us Takashi and Himiko."  
"And how should we adress you?"

Asked Himiko-san Alex and she replied calm.

"Just Alex please. I live in America and I am not japanase."  
"That is okay."  
"And your Daughter?"

Asked my father and Aomine replied cold.

"Aomine is fine."

I nooded and chuckled a bit.

"Then Kagami for me."

She nooded and we sat at our tabel. My father, Alex and me on one side and the Aomines across from us. Aomine sat infront of me and Takashi called a waiter and he gave us a menu.

"I already know your big appetit Kyome but what about your son?"  
"He can eat as much as me when not even more. I am really surprised every time i see him eat!"

I sweatdropped and wanted to strangle him. Father that is not something you tell a business partner even i know that. Alex hides her face in the menu card and the other women looked confused but Takashi laughed loudly and said.

"You will see. Don't worry about the coast we will cover it."  
"Oh please no. Or you will be the one going bankrupt and not me!"  
"Haha come Kyome unlike you i know what i can handle and what not. Or do i have to remind you of the bet you lost and you had to get-"  
"Takashi not infront of my baby son!"  
"Father please shut up!"

I growled at him and sighed annoyed. Aomine laughed at me and my face heated up. Great, just what we needed. Alex sighed and Himiko shakes her head. And the dinner had only begun. After we gave our order to the waiter, Himiko stared at us in disbelive.

"Are you sure you want to eat that much Kyome? Kagami-kun?"  
"Yes we are."

My father smiled goofly at them and i groaned inwardily. Aomine then said to me jeering.

"Wow i never hear anyone order that much before and i though i eat much. I wonder where all this food will go...."

I could feel the annoyance rise within me but i kept calm. just smiling i said to her.

"Well Aomine not all people want to look like they are only skin and bone."

Aomines smile faltered a bit and she fake giggeld.

"Oh Kagami-san that isn't only skin and bone on me. Those are all muscles from basketball. I am the best in all japan."  
"Really? Well i got scouted for a scholarship for basketball in america thats where we live and will go to college soon. So you must be too."

I see how tense her body got and said a bit amused.

"What Aomine? You don't got one here in japan?"  
"Oh don't worry Kagami-san i dont need a sholarship to study."

She replied with a sweet sugar smile but it ticked me off even more. What did father think, i should do with her?! Play nice and get them to buy the company so we don't live on the streets?! MY ASS!! He can be glad when i don't murder her infront of her family.

"You see Kagami-san i am so good in basketball that i choose to let some other people a chance at it, who are not so good. People just like you."  
"Huh? But Aomine-san i am quite good at it! I could defeantily beat you."  
"Not even in your dreams Kagami-san!"

She smiled and it looked strained. Ah, I am not the only one who is annoyed with this whole thing. Then the waiter comes with ur food and drinks. Good i clearly need one and fast! My father stuttered.

"Ah yea m-maybe we should beginn to eat or it will get cold."  
"Yes that is a good idea."

Answered Himiko and we began to eat in slilence.

Aomines PoV

I can't believe this! This guy have some nerve to say i am to skinny! Those are all muscles and i am proud of them. He doesn't has the right to be so so...cruel to me! Kagami stuffed his face full and he looks like a chipmunk who eats his nuts.......cute.....  
NO AOMINE DAI!! You will not think about him as such! My father said to his friend.

"So and now we better talk about why you are here for right Kyome?"  
"Yes. I am here to sell my company to you. We need another men on the top and other partners. Those in America dumped us with debts we can't pay."

Explained his father and i sighed. Even when he is the friend of my Father. Our family company is the only thing my family got and we would do anything to keep it working as it does. There are the people who work for us and need the money for their family and life. My mom said.

"Well this can happen but to be partners would be difficult due the distance of our business with yours."  
"I know but we can make it happen. When i retire then Taiga will get my spot as the head of the company and he will be good i know this. He would take over after his pro Basketball career"  
"Even so we can't just decide this on our own. Dai has a part of the company in her control so she have to agree with us too."

Said father and Kagami looked at me uneasy. That is rigth i do hold a part of the company in my control but only on papers. I don't do any Business shit, because that is my fathers Job. Just what is going on? 

"I have to tell you Kyome that my daughter has good instincts about such things and she was never wrong in her life. I tend to hear her advice."  
"Ah that is a good skill to always count on your instinct."

Complimented Kyome-san and Alex said.

"That must be from her basketball play right?"  
"That is right and so long i don't think i will agree with it."

Kagamis PoV

My Body stiffed and i growled a bit. But Alex, who sat next to me, punches my side with her elbow fast. Groaning i rub my abused spot and sighed. Alex gave me a look that said ' Do something fast or this could go wrong!'. I threw her a look that answered ' I know but she is getting on my nerves! Father better makes this up to me!'. Alex shakes her head lightly and then acted happy.

"Oh look there. i didn't now that this returantt has a dancefloor."

Alex please no....no....Everything but no!

"Yes and it looks amazing. Dai learned in her childhood how to dance."

Said her mother excited and looked at me expected. 

"Y-yea..i did took a few dance lesson as i was little."  
"Just a few Taiga? Your Mother in heaven took you to every single dance class she could find! I remeber how you would always dance with your mother in the livingroom and promise her to marry her one da-"  
"FATHER!!"  
"Argh!"  
I screamed and threw my glass of water at his face. Blushing hard, i took Aomines Hand and dragged her to the dancefloor. Away from the freak that i have to call my dad.

"H-h-hey let go!"  
"No!.....Just till we got away from them."

I said quick and put a hand on her waist and took her hand in mine.

"Come put your other hand on my shoulder."  
"And when i don't want to? What when i want to go back and have your father tell other silly stories of your childhood.....baby son?"  
"Just do it Aho!"  
"Don't call me Aho you Baka!!"

Sighing annoyed. I put her other hand on my shoulder and lead her in a simple waltz.

"You arent as clumsy as i though you would be but you are still terrible at dancing."

Sneered Aomine at me and i growled back.

"Look lady. I dont have much nerves left to be in your presnce and you don't want to be around me either right?"  
"The first smart thing i heard tonight and that from a dumbass like you is surprising. I didn't knew you could think."

I twirled her out of my arms and then back in. Now her back is on my chest and i whispered in her ear.

"Just agree with my father and we can go our seperate ways. We don't have to see each other again."  
"Baka! When my father buys your company that makes him your fathers boss! That means we have to meet each other at times!"  
"But this is so far in the future and i can't let my father lose this company!"

She turned in my arms and put her hands arund my shoulders. I hold her waist with my arms and we swayed in that tact of the music. Aomine looked at me serious and i didn't avoid it. I stared back at her silently giving her a challenge. Minutes have gone by and she said annoyed.

"Go for a walk with me and then you tell me the reason why you can't lose the company of your father. When your reason is okay. I will agree to buy it. Tell that to your dad and i will wait at the backdoor. The resturant has a garden."

Then she shakes off my arms from her body and walks away. i huffed and got back to my father, Alex and her parents. Those are talking quite excitly about something but stopped as i stood next to my father. I whispered in his ear.

"Aomine wants a talk with me before she agrees. We are at the garden."  
"Ah good Taiga! I knew that Kyomes daughter would be to your likeling! But please Taiga use protection and don't be too rough with her. You big boy hahahaha!"

Alex choked on her drink, Himiko blushed a bit and giggled. Takashi looks at me like he wants me dead......Who am i kidding? In this moment he WANTS me dead! My blush rivals my hair and i screamed embarrassed!

"NO FATHER! WE ARE JUST GOING TO TALK!!"  
"Okay Taiga!"  
"Kyome-san please stop...."

Murmured Alex and i leave this table. One day my father will say something so stupid he will be killed for it! Why do i even do this......Ah right i don't do this for him anyway. As i reached the garden, Aomine waved at me.

"I am here and did you get permission, oh mine fine gentleman?"

She asked sarcastic and i told her cold.

"My father wants us to us protection and your father wants me problably dead. Your Mother and Alex are just having fun drinking and listening to the nonsense of my father...so yea i did get permission!"  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Aomine laughed at me and hold her tummy. 

"Oh men to bad i was not there. I would have love to see their reaction."  
"Quit it Aomine!"  
"What no Aomine-san?"  
"Are you stupid women?! You are getting me to lose my last nerves i have for this trip!"  
"You are right about that and I am proud of it. So now come along! When we stand here any longer those creeps at the windows will stare holes in our backs!"

I looked where she pointed and saw a few guys who looked intriuged at us. We walked a bit and got to a bench. Aomine sat on it and said pertly.

"Your reasons better be good."

I sighed and sat on the other side of the bench. I am making sure to get as much distance as i can get between us. Then i looked in her face and told her seriously.

"I am not doing this whole shit for my father. I do this because there are people who need the jobs we can give them. Those people need the money they get from working for us to pay for their familiys and their lifes. I will not allow that these People los their Job just because my father did something stupid! My parents worked their whole lifes for this company. It is the only thing i got from her. I don't want to lose it. My mother and those people....even for my dad. I would do anything to keep it going as it is!"

"Really? You would do everything to keep it running?"

Asked Aomine and raised an eybrow. I sighed and slumped on the bench. 

"What do you want to hear from me Aho?! I am not in the mood for any games."

"Hm I don't know...."

"Aomine please just agree with it."

"....What do i get from this? What is in for me?"

"Huh?"

I asked confused and Aomine said.

"Everybody wins but me. Your father can keep his company, you will be in america again, i don't know about this Alex women, my mom is happy to help a friend and my dad gets a new Co-CEO in america. What do i get from this shit?"

I though about it and said.

"I would make sure that we would never have to see each other again and we can cut this night short."

Aomine looked at me innocently and pouted a bit.

"Are you saying that you don't like me?"  
"AHO!! DOn't look at me like that!!"

I blushed and cursed in my head. This women will kill me. Aomine laughed and then grinned.

"Calm down Tiger. I already made uo my mind and i will agree."  
"What....?"

I asked dumbfounded and Aomine sighed shaking her head.

Aomines PoV

In truth his little speach did touch my heart a bit because my father is the same. He doesn't think about profit or such things. Father has only eyes for the people who work for him and thats why he is so successful. I stand up and streched a bit.

"Close your mouth or you will catch flys."

I patted his head softly and that seemed to bring him back to earth. He shakes his head and growled.

"Couldn't you have said it before?!"  
"Oh but i wanted to watch how you would react to such a Thing. And i have to say you are a good Drama queen."

I giggled but then i shivered. It is quite late and it's cold outside. I rub my arms to keep me warm and said fast.  
"So you don't have to act like a Little kid and your Company will be save. I am going back inside."  
"Aho don't do something like that and don't act like a sassy princess.....Here."

Growled Kagami annoyed behind me and threw something warm on my head. I reached for it and saw that it was a Jackett.   
I tsked but put my arms through th sleeves. It sallows me whole and a unique scent flood in my nose. It smells like cologne and a bit of sweat and something i can't put my finger on it. It's smells fresh....

"Smells.....good.."  
"Aomine!"

Screamed kagami in my ear and i shouted back.

"The fuck Kagami! Don't shout at me!!"  
"I wouldn't be shouting at when you would just answer me. You looked like you were very far away from earth!"

At that i feel my face heating up and walked back to the resturant. As i would tell him that i thought about how his cloths smells like!  
But Kagami smirked and said as we go back.

"So care to tell me what smelled so good?"

Busted! I stomped with my footh on the ground and said angrily.

"Nothing you Baka! Get your ears checked, you are clearly hearing things!!"  
"Don't call me Baka, Aho!"

Alexs PoV

I looked after Taiga as he left.

"Really Kyome-san. Did you had to do this?"  
"Do you know all the things his mother and i did in his age? I have a feeling the youth is to modest."

Sighing i turn to Himiko-san and asked.

"What about Dai-chan?"  
"She will be alright. I believe that she makes the right descision."

Nooded at her. I said to the mens.

"And how do two want to do this?"  
"You will see. We are waiting for somthing...and i belive it arrived now."

An men a bit older then us come to us with a briefcase.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Imayoshi Shou. I have the contract. All that is left is the signature of the pair. The pastor and the notary already gave their signature. Oh and of course a witness."

"What, a witness?"

I asked and looked at Kyome. He just smiled and Takashi explained to me.

"Yes we want you to be the witness."  
"Really?"

I asked carefully and Kyome-san nooded.

"Yes that is why i asked you to come along and of course because of Taiga."  
"Could i read it before i sign it please Imayoshi-san?"

He nooded and gave me the contract. After reading it carefully i accepted it.

"Where do i have to sign?"  
"Here Ma'am."

He pointed where i had to sign. After that i gave the contract back and he checked it. Then Taiga and Dai-chan came back. She is wearing his jackett and Kyome wolf whistles.

"Wow Taiga my son-"  
"Don't even think about it Father!! She was only cold nothing more."  
"Really Dai?"

Asked Takashi and Dai took of the Jackett and gave it back to Taiga.

"Yes only that. Oh and i agree with them."  
"That is wounderful, thank you Aomine."

She nooded and her father said.

"Then all we have left to do is to sign the contract. Imayoshi-san your part!"  
"Yes sir. All you have to do is to sign here."

Kagamis PoV

The laywer laid the contract at the table and told to my father and me.

"As the first Party you have to sigh here and your son underneath."

He pointed where i had to sign and i did it. The same he did to the Aomines. After that we shaked our hands and i thought this would have been all but then the lawyer looked at Aomine and me weird.

"Aren't we missing something?"  
"Uhm...I don't think so?"

I asked back and raised a eyebrow. Aomines father chuckled and my father looked at me with pity before he said.

"Sorry Taiga."  
"....What do you mean?"

I knew i shouldn't have come here. My bad feeling has come true........

"Well you see Taiga......to keep our company save we had to sell it but i didn't told you anything about it."  
"Yea and we did forget to mention something to you to Dai, my daughter."

I grapped the collar of my Dad and screamed at him.

"What did you do?!"  
"Hehehe....Did you really believe that we could simple sell the Company and be the Co-CEO? We have to be in the Family of Aomine to do that Taiga. Because our company is out of the country. These are the laws here in Japan."

My father explained. I looked at Aomine and she looked as uneasy as i felt. Her mother explained then smiling the wohle time.

" We can't just go against justice. But we found a way around that."  
"But we knew that you wouldn't have liked the idea. So we had to tirck you in it. Sorry Taiga."

Said father and i asked dumbfounded a secound time this night.

 

"What did you do?"  
You and Dai just signed your wedding papers."

Said Alex and patted my shoulder with pity. Then i realized.

"I-i am married now........and you knew about this Alex?!"  
"Sadly yes, i am sorry Taiga but it is not for long."  
"WHAT?!"

Screamed Aomine and the lawyer sighed.

"It is true. You two just signed the papers. Officaly you are Kagami Taiga and Kagami Dai."  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE!!!"

I screamed and my father sighed.

"I don't think that they will still listen to us. We will go and come back another time okay Kyome?"

Said Takashi and my father agreed. I turned to him.

"Father you are so DEAD!!"  
"Wahhh Alex help me!"  
"No i will not help you sir. I told you after you signed the contract that you are alone, to explain this to Taiga."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! We get Aomine reaction and a few friends to help them out!

Aomines PoV

I could feel the anger within me, risen to new highs even i didn't know i could reach. My stomach twisted in way it never done before. My face got hot and i glared at my parents as we got in our car.

"YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU JUST MARRIED ME OFF TO A IDIOTIC STRANGER!!"  
"Dai please calm down before the Police will force us to stop and i don't want to get charged for attempting Kidnapping."

Answered my dad and i growled. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and i asked mother.

"Mother please say something too! I mean i can't just be the wife of such an idiot!!"  
"But Dai he didn't seem so bad and he Looks so handsome!"  
"Cool that you like him so much why didin't you marry him then?!"  
"Because sadly he is too Young and he is your new hubby!"

She smiled and i only saw red.........Not the best choice of words in my Situation i admit.

"B-but You can't be serious! I WANT a DIVORCE THIS INSTANT!"  
"Well, it isn't that easy Dai and beside you have to calm down first!"

Scolded my Dad and i scream at his back of his head.

"I AM TOTALLY CALM!!"

I punched the seat beside me and my mother sighed.

"Yea really calm Dai. Just like a taifun."  
"Mom please don't..."

I pleaded and put my head in my hands. Closing my eyes. I tried to think of a way out of this. Why did my parents do that to me and how can i get out of this. Ohh god please let there be a way out of this mess and fast! As we reached our house i ignored my parents and rushed in my room. I got changed in my pjs and put off my make up. Then i crawled in my bed and hide my head under the pillow. I still can't believe it....they just married me off to that BAKA!!

The next morning

Eventually i drifted off to sleep but at the morning i was waking up to a major headache. I groaned as i got up and strechted. my Bones pooped in the normal way and i sighed contenly. but then i remembered the chaotic evening yesterday and i was angry again. After a shower and brushing my teeth i got dressed in simple shorts and a shirt. Then i took my sportsbag and a basketball. I have to get out of here and meet with Satsuki. Only she can now help me with this shit! When my parents think i will play the little housewife now then they are horrible mistaken! I run out of my room and to the front door. But i couldn't even reach it because someone catched me. I struggled to get away.

"Dai please calm down and come sit with us."  
"No! Never again dad! The last time i trusted you, you just fucking married me off to a strange idiot!!"  
"Dai we can explain it but please come with me to the kitchen and eat some breakfast. There we can discuss this as grown up people."  
"Forget it!! I don't want too!"  
"Dai please."

Came mom and stood infront of me. I ceased my struggle and growled at her. She placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it.

"I know that we kind of run you over with it but it is for a good reason. We will explain everything you need to know and beside i called Satsuki. She will be here soon."  
"Satsuki will come?"  
"Yes she said she will be here in a few minutes. So please stay and try to calm down Dai."

I nooded slowly and then shaked my father of me. Putting my stuff back in my room, i waited there for Satsuki to arrive and like my mom said she was there in a few minutes. She jumped at me and crushed me with her infamos bear hug but i didn't mind. My Arms snaked around her waist and i hide my face in her chest.

"Oh Dai-chan please tell me what is wrong?! Your mother said that you and your parents had a fight about something! You were so angry that your parenst wouldn't tell me what is wrong! PLease Dai-chan say something or do somthing but don't leave me out of this! Did something happen at school or with basketball. Oh please Dai-chan say something you are not so usally quiet!"

She pushed my face out of her chest and i looked in those big worried pink eyes. Then i shook my head and screamed as loud as my lungs could allow me to.

"I AM MARRIED!!"  
".......What?"

Satsuki asked dumbfounded and confused. She sat straight and looked at me as i grew a secound head over night. her long pink hair fell in her face.

"M-ma.....what?...D-dai....a-are you sure....?....how?"

Sighing i explained to her what happend the last night and she suddenly screamed.

"KYAAAAAA!!! I can't believe this!! But why? Dai-chan are you even ready for this?!"  
"What do you mean ready for this?! I didn't even knew that we signed a wedding contract and now....now.....NO I can't say it again!"  
"D-dai-chan p-please calm down. I am s-sure we can find a w-way out of this."  
"I hope so and Satsuki please don't tell anyone of this! I would rather die then to admit to be married to such a BAKA!"

My face got hot again and my stomach twisted uncomfortably. Then someone knocked on the door and i hided my face agaian in Satsukis big breast. Then i heard my father say.

"Dai, Satsuki could you two please come down in the kitchen? Dai has to eat something and her mother and i want to explain what happened last night."  
"Okay Uncle Takashi we will come down soon."  
"Thank you."

Then he left. After i heard the door closing i got off from Satsuki and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk to them for a long time!"  
"But Dai-chan you have to! Beside your parents own you a explaination about this and we can't just ignore the that your married-"  
"DON'T SAY THAT SO CAUSALLY!!"  
"We could get in trouble with the school and think about the media! Your family is quite famous."  
"Ugh....don't remind me please."  
"Then come Dai-chan we have to go downstairs."

She took my hand and leaded me to the kitchen. But i followed slowly and tried to slow her down. Satsuki sadly didn't care about it and dragged me along. Sometimes i hate her strength she possed over the years of dragging me to the tourments in middel and highschool. We sat at the table and my parents across from us. My mother put my breakfast infront of me but i don't have any apetit. Then my father coughed to get our attention and said seriously.

"First we apologize to you Dai about how we did this wedding without your knowing."  
"And we know that you are quite upset about it-"

I interrupt my mother and shouted at her.

"UPSET?! I am FUCKING PISSED!"  
"Dai please calm down and listen to us. We want to explan this to you but don't interrupt us until we finished okay?"  
"Can't promise and this is as good as you can get from me."  
"Well fine better then nothing i guess."

Satsuki sighed and put her hand on mine. She gave it ressurant squeeze and i back. I just hope there is a way out of this.

Kagamis PoV

After the catastrophe at the resturant i couldn't sleep the whole night. So as soon as the sun rised i got up from my bed and got ready for the day. I changed in a black jersy and shorts, got my basketball that i take everywhere with me, wallet, my handy and my roomkey. My necklace with the ring still around my neck, i was ready to go. Then i run away from this place. Fortunately Alex and my father are still asleep. I asked the guy at the reception where i could find a basketball ourt and he explained that it was only a ten minute walk away from here. Thanking the guy, i walked there. 

"I can't believe what kind of stunt he pulled on me. What do i do about it?! GAH! I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO SUCH AN AHO CHICK!!"  
I screamed at the sky and dribbled the ball. After an hour of playing hardcore basketball i could calm down a bit. Then i heard my phone ringing and i looked at the display. There i saw a name where i didn't know if it would be good to talk to him now or maybe a bit later. Sighing and think that it couldn't be any worse i put my phone on my ear and saying.

"Yo Tatsuya!"  
"Hey Taiga, how are you this fine morning?"

I knew when he spoke like that then he knew what was going on.

"Okay Tatsuya who told you?"  
"About what? Your dinner yesterday or that you would be in Tokyo?"  
"How about both you freak?"  
"Oh I am hurt Taiga. But Alex told me something about it but not everything. So i will guess how it was okay? According that you are up so early in the morning and you are out of breath, i would say you played baketball. So it didn't end as well as you hoped right?"  
"Oh you have no idea. That was an understatement of the year!"

I dribbled the ball a few times and then sat on a nearby bench. Tatsuya sighed and asked.

"Do i really want to know?"  
"Maybe not but......"  
"But? Come on Taiga tell me what happend?"

I looked at my phone to check the time and the put it back on my ear.

"Say where are you?"  
"Akita why?"  
"How fast can you come here?"  
"In a few hours."  
"We will meet in Tokoyo. Do still know our old meet spot?"  
"Yes."  
"We will meet there as soon as you get here. Don't worry about any ticket. I booked you one for a train that leaves in an hour so you can pack a few things. I will see you soon."

Then without an answer from him i hung up. With my phone i booked Tatsuya the ticket he would need and i stand up. I have a few hours before he would get here and so long i will hide from Alex and Father. Or they both get me in more trouble then i am already. So i took a walk to a nearby park and decided to eat breakfast at a cafe. I got weird look from the waiter as i gave my order but he didn't question it. After breakfast i walked to an through the streets of Tokyo. The last time i was here was when my mother still.......

"Taiga stop it and don't think about the past...You have other more serious problems to solve now."

A few hours later I was at a fountain in the park and my phone went off. I got it and answered.

"Hey Tatsuya."  
"Yo Taiga you there?"  
"Yes i am waiting for you."  
"Good i will be there shortly. You up for a game?"  
"Sure."

I reliep short and put the phone off. After 15 minutes i saw my older brother in everything but blood. He wears the same ring on a necklace as me and looks like a model. His silver/gray hair covers one part of his face and under his silver/gray eye is his beauty mark. He really didn't change since highschool.

"Hey Taiga. How are you little brother?"  
"Hey Tatsuya. I am as good as i could be in this situation."  
"Oh this sounds bad. What happened?"

I sighed and rubbed my neck. Tatsuya looked at me worried and asked.

"Do you want to play some ball first? Then we can talk after you calmed down?"  
"Yea we can do."  
"Good. Is the court still there?"  
"Yup. They even expanded it since highschool."

I replied a bit happy and we got to play. With Tatsuya i could really play like i want to. Fast, powerful, and no one knows who will win. The adrenaline rushed through my blood and my lungs screamed at me for oxygen. The sound of the ball hitting the ground and the jumping to dunk are really like teraphy for me. After two hours of playing we got a crowd around us and they cheered. I blocked one of Tatsuyas mirrage shoots and he laughed.

"You got better Taiga. I am glad that you didn't slacked off."  
"I could say the same to you Tatsuya. You fakes are as annoying as ever."  
"Hahaha thank you my dear brother but i think we should cut this short before the people recognize who you are."

Grimacing i nooded and Tatsuya turned to the crowd. I did the same and we bowed infront of them. Then Tatsuya said smiling charming at them.

"We thank you for your cheering and support but sadly we have to go now."

Then he took my arm and dragged me off the court and the crowd leaves muring to themselfs. We got to an cafe and took a seat at the back. There were only a few customers and we orded a coffee. Tatsuya looked at me with his pokerface and asked.

"Are you calm?"  
"Yea. A lot calmer then the night or this morning. I didnt get to sleep."  
"I know, your eyes a red. More then usally."  
"Thank you."

I grummed and the waiter came with our order. After he left Tatsuya said.

"Alex only told me about the dinner and that you maybe need someone to vent to the next day."  
"That is why you called right? Well here goes nothing. Tatsuya....My Father married me off to a stranger."  
"...................................."

He didn't move or make a sound. His pokerface is as usally free from any emtion and i was reminded of an old friend of mine. He and Tatsuya are the only guys, i know who can pull the zero emotinal face that well off. My brother asked again.

"Can you repeat that please Taiga?"  
"I got married yesterday to the daughter of the business partner from my father at the dinner."  
"You got married huh?"

He calmly drank his coffee and i got upset.

"Tatsuya...."  
"You....got married...."

He didn't looked at me and faces the table. His shoulders shook and one hand covered his lips. I growled and shouted.

"TATSUYA Stop laughing!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

At that his mask slipped off and he punched the table like a maniac. He laughed so hard his face turn slight pink and closed his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I-i c-can't b-believe it. HAHAHAHAH!! Y-you m-married! Hahahahahah h-how? R-really how?"

After two minutes he finally calmed and i was ready to commit a murder. No scratch that. I am ready to commit two murder. Can't Forget my idiotic father because he got me in this shit!

"Hahah....Ha.....That was a good one. So how did you get the pleasure to be married and why wasn't i invited? I always thought i would be your best men."  
"Himuro.....really now is not the time....."

I growled and he put his pokerface back on. Sighing he nooded and said calmly.

"Sorry Taiga but calm down. I don't want you to cause a fuss here, we will both reget."  
"Then stop playing around Tatsuya. This is really not funny!"  
"I know."

Himuros PoV

Inwardly i sighed with relief that i could calm Taiga down. When he called me by my last name, i knew his anger was about to explode. I only witnessed one time when his anger got out of control and it put five guys in the hospital. Taiga explained to me what has happend with the company of his dad and how to save it wich lead to him sign a marriage contract. Furrowing my eyebrows i asked.

"And do you know how to stop it?"  
"No but i think a divorce would be the best solution...."  
"Yea that is true and your father and Alex?"  
"I runned away before they woke up this morning because i knew i would rip my father a new one."  
"Yea i know how you can be when you are angry. Does anyone else know?"  
"No only you, my father, Alex and the Aomines."  
"Aomine? Aren't they here a big company in the car industrie?"  
"I don't know. Do you know something Tatsuya?"

Nooding i explained that the Aomines are a big name in the car industrie and Taiga sighed.

"Then no wonder my father called them for help because we produce car parts and such things. But i still don't get why he did such a thing to me."  
"Why don't we go back? I could text Alex and tell her."

I advised and Taiga nooded reluctantly. Taiga paid for the coffee and we got on our way. I had my phone in Hand and texted Alex.

'Hey Alex. I meet up with Taiga and he is calm now. He told me everything and we want both an explanation.'  
'Thats good. Meet us in Kyome-san room when you get here.'

"Alex told us to meet in your fathers room."  
"Fine."

We walked in silence and it was debilitating.

Aomines PoV

"You know that Kyome, your mother and me are old friends from highschool. Kyome may be the biggest idiot i know but he is a good men. A very good one without him i wouldn't be there where i am today."

I nooded and mother continued.

"After the end of highschool. We all went to college to study. There we got the idea of the company. Your father would be the CEO, Kyome the Co-CEO and chef engineer. I would be the secretary. I was a good time for all of us but then Kyome wanted to open a company in the US because he meet someone there on one of his travels."  
"That fine and all but what does it have to do with the marrige?"

I growled and father sighed.

"You know our ideals right? Before we think about profit we think about the people who work for us. That concept was through by Kyome and he tried to that in the US too but he got caught up in some unpleasant deals. His partners in the US got him in a debt and he had to cut these partners off but the debts remainded. His company isn't as big as ours or has a big name. So he went to ask for our help. He is a friend and a part of the family so we had to help him."  
"Yea that you did! You got him a daughter in law who is pretty pissed of!"  
"Aomine Dai! Stop it this instant!"

Screamed my mother at me angrily and i gritted my teeth toghter but i kept my mouth shut. What is the problem with this family? Why does father goes for such drastic ways only to save a no name company even when his friend is the CEO?! Why marry off your only daughter with someone she doesn't even know?!

"We did what we had to do Dai. Here in Japan you can only buy an foreign company when you have blood relatives there. It is the law here in Japan. So to help our friend we got you married on papers to his son. We knew that you wouldn'tlike the idea and thats why we didn't told you. That is all we are apologizing for."

I said nothing and tried to understand what they told me. So to save a friend of them they married me off. I know what they did was for someone elses good but it still stung badly in my heart.

"But what now?"

I asked unsure and overwhelmed with all this.

"We have to go to media with this and that is why...you two have to act like a married happy couple for a time."  
"So not only you did married me off, now i have to play happy housewife?!"  
"Dai i know you don't like this because we don't like it too. But we had to do it because it had to be done! We can't just get you married, buy the company in our name and then get a divorce. We had to plan this very carefully."  
"How long did you plan this?"

I asked and Satsuki looked at me worried. She gave my hand another squeeze and sighed slowly. MY father rubbed his neck and said.

"We planed this for a year."  
"That long?! Why didn't you told me sooner or...or at least asked me if i wanted this?!"  
"Dai please. I know it is sudden but we can't back down now. We have to go throgh this."  
"AND With we you mean me and this Baka husband of mine now?!?! How long do we have to act like this?! When can we divorce because i won't spend my life with him like this!"  
"We know that Dai. They earliest you can get a divorce here in Japan AND in America is a year."

That gave me the rest and i feel like i fell in a black deep hole. Satsuki wrapped here arm around my shoulders and hold me tight. I laughed miserably at my parenst and asked.

"So i have to be the wife to some stranger for a year and play happy couple. Great can it be better? What else did you not told me?!"  
"....................."  
"WHAT?!

Kagamis Pov

"I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER?!"

I screamed at my father and took his collar in my hands. I shaked him and cursed in japanese and in english! My father tried to free himself but i didn't move. 

"YOU MARRIED ME OF TO AN COMPLETE STRANGER AND NOW YOU FORCE ME TO LEAVE AMERICA TO LIVE HERE IN TOKYO WITH HER?! ARE YOU NUTS?! FORGET IT! YOU ARE NUTS AND CRAZY OLD MEN!!"  
"T-taiga calm down! I-i e-explained it a-already. A-and s-stop s-shaking me like that!! I-i think i-i have to throw up!"  
"GOOD! I HOPE YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN VOMIT!"

Alex and Tatsuya only sat at the table and looked at us with no emotion in their faces. Then Alex got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Taiga when you murder him now. You will have to take over the company at a too early age."

Growling i let him go and he fell on his face. Groaning he got up and we sat down. Crossing my arm over my chest i glared at him. My father coughed and said still shaking.

"O-okay...listen..It will only be for a year."  
"A wohle year?"  
"Yes then you can get a divorce and can come back to america."  
"But what about the college Alex got me scouted for?"  
"It is a college here in Japan who owns me a favor. You can go there for the year. Don't worry they are really good."

Assured Alex and i sighed annoyed. I put my head in my hands and Tatsuya tried to comfort me.

"It will be okay Taiga. i mean how bad can she be?"  
"She called me a Baka, got on my nerves the moment she opend her mouth and is surely the devil walking on earth!"

I complained and i have every right to complain! Tatsuya sighed and said.

"Hey look on the bright side. We can meet up often to play some basketball!"  
"....... I don't think seeing a bastard like you that often will be a good idea."  
"Mean Taiga!"

Laughed Himuro and slapped my shoulder. Winced i rubbed it and father said.

"We will get you at your new apartment tonight. your college will start in a week so cou can get to know your wife. But you have to do me a favor. I know you are young and married to a beautiful young lady but please us protect-"  
"YOU BASTARD FATHER!!!!"  
*Stomp!*  
"ARGH!"

I screamed and threw my basketball at his face hard. He fell over with his chair and layed on his back. Alex shakes her head and sighed. Tatsuya laughed again. I stand up and screamed.

"FUCK YOU ALL!"

Then i left the room and slammed the door shut. I heard someone following me in my room and closing the door behind them. 

"So what do you do now Taiga?"  
"Stop gloating and come back down to earth Tatsuya! I am not in the mood for your games now."

I lay on my bed on my stomach and Tatsuya sat next to me. He run his hands through my hair and said calmly.

"Hey only a year and you are free. Think only about that and try not to be too annoyed with her. I don't know her but i am sure she is as irritated about it as you. When you are really going to live togther and have to play happy married couple for a year then you two have to meet on common ground."  
"Easy for you to say Bastard but you are not the one who got married because your father put his trust to the wrong people."  
"Yea yea but you can't keep sulking about the matter. You have to think what you are going to do the next time you see your wife and it is going to be tonight."  
"I hate it when you are right."  
"Hey I am the son of a millitary sniper and your big brother. So i have to think a few steps ahead of you."  
"I still hate your bossy attitude!"  
"And i hate your stupidity you always show so we are even."  
"Get out of here before i throw you out!"  
"Aww come on Taiga don't be mean to Oni-chan!"  
"Fuck off!"

Aomies PoV

I am now in my room toghter with Satsuki and i threw everything i got in my hands at the wall. Clothes, shoes, even the make up kit Satsuki got me for my 14 birthday had a meet and greet with the wall. Satsuki is complete still and didn't say a word as i vented.

"AND NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM FOR A YEAR AND CAN'T BACK OUT OF IT BECAUSE MY PARENTS ALREADY GOT THE MEDIA ON IT!!! EVEN LEAKED A FEW PHOTOSHOPED PICTURES TO MAGAZINES!!!! AND COLLEGE IS STARTING IN A WEEK!!!!! I AM SCREWED BIG TIME!!! WHY ME?! WHY?! WHY?!"

"Dai-chan please calm down it is enough!?!"

Screamed Satsuki and took my arms in her hands. She looked at me with fire in her eyes and i let a pair of shoes go wich i wanted to throw at teh wall. Satsuki said.

"I know you don't want that and i don't want that for you too. But we have to get along with this situation. You can't keep getting angry about it and blow a fuss evertyime we mention this. Yes your parents shouldn't have done that. Yes the had to talk with you about it before exceeding with this plan. But now it is done and we know a way to get out of this. It could have been way worse!"  
"Yea really how?"  
"Maybe to bear his child?"  
"EW! Satsuki please never in this life i will have sex with this Baka! Never ever!"

I shivered in disgust and she laughed. Then Satsuki asked.

"Maybe we should start packing? Your parents told you that you have to be at the new apartment tonight right?"  
"Yea sadly. I don't want to leave."  
"Hey don't be sad Dai-chen. You still live here in Tokyo and we will still be able to meet up."  
"Yea but if that husband of mine proves to an arrogant, bossy and start to mistreading me. I will show him who the boss is!"  
"Hehehe. That is the spirit and think about all the things a husband has to do for you."

I think about what Satsuki said as we packed my things. MY parents told me that the apartment already had furniture and that i only had to pack my clothes.

"What about your shoe collection Dai-chan?"  
"I will let it here becaus emy husband of mine doesn't even deserve to know about this."  
"Okay."

Singsang Satsuki and it took till four in the afternoon to pack. Then my stomach rumbled and i said.

"Hey why don't we go to Majis to eat? I could use some teriyaki burger now."  
"Fine! Maybe we can meet Tetsu-kun!"  
"On please no. everyone but him. He will know something is up the moment he lays eyes on us!"  
"Ohh but Tetsu-kun is a good friend from us Dai-chan and he surely wants to know what is going on."  
"Satsuki.....Did you told him about it?"  
".....Maybe?"

She giggled and i facepamled. Great, it can't go any worse then now. We got ready and left after we told my parenst where we go. They ony told us to be back at 6 so we could drive to the new apartment. Satsuki and i talked about everything and nothing at the same time. After half an hour later we got to majis and gave our order to the cashier. Then a light deep voice said behind us.

"Ah what a coincidence to meet you two Momoi-san, Aomine-san."  
"KYAAA TESTSU-KUN!!!!"  
"AHHHH TETSU! Stop pulling that misdirection shit on us!"

Satsuki glomped him and i screamed at him annoyed.

"But i was here the whole time Aomine-san and Momoi-san please..let..got...o-off me...I can't...b-breath...."

As Momoi strangled Tetsu with her big breats i orded a vanilla milkshake for him. Then we took the trays to a table and i gave hin his shake.

"Thank you Aomine-san but i hope you don't expact me to not question you about your situation. Right?"  
"Testu really i calmed down. I don't want to get riled up again."  
"Fine by me...Momoi-san what happened?"  
"Well Tetsu-kun...."

I sighed in defeat as Momoi explained the whole situation to him. I could feel the cold dark aura aruond him and i swallowed. My throat is suddenly dry. Tetsu looked at me with his expressionless face but his eyes are flaming with an cold flame.

"Should i talk with Akashi-san abou it?"  
"N-no Tetsu.....I don't want any murder going on around here and please don't tell the other miracles about it! Kise wouldn't let me hear the end of this! You know how she is after that thing with her captain from Kaijo."

I warned him and Tetsu replied calm.

"When you want but when something goes wrong. Please give me a call and i will come to your rescue."  
"T-Testsu it is okay but you don't have to do that."  
"But Aomine-san you are in a troublesome situation and i am your best friend. I have to protect you and i will. Look at those guns."

Then he flexed his arms and i screamed at him.

"THERE IS NOTHING TETSU!"  
"KYA Tetsu-kun!"

Swooned Satsuki and i sighed. Why do i even try to stop this madness? Didn't i learned my lesson in middleschool already? Tetsu tried to get away from Satsukis killer hugs and i continued to eat. After the early dinner it was 5:15 and i said cold.

"We have to go."  
"You mean you have to go Aomine-san. I will bring Momoi-san home. You need to get to your new apartment."  
"Sadly yes. I will call you tomorrow when i survive the night."  
"Bye Aomine-san."  
"See you Dai-chan."

I walked to my parents house and as i got near the slower i walked. I didn't want to return too soon but i knew that it wouldn't do me any good. Sighing i saw my parents wait for at the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first day of our couple living togther! I promise that the next chapters will be a bit longer. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment!

Kagamis PoV

"Taiga we are here."

Said father and we get out of the cab. Alex and Tatsuya stayed at the hotel and wished me luck. I really love my friends and family really.....Growling i ignored my father and he opened he door to the apartment. I put my bag on the floor and the old men turned on the light. Sighing i asked.

"Isn't this the same apartment, i stayed in when i attended highschool?"'  
"Yes it is my son and all your neighbors are very happy that you get to live here again! Oh and maybe you will introduce them to your wife soon!"  
"Father......really my mood isn't the best right now and when you want to keep your head on your shoulders. Then shut the fuck up old men!!!!"  
"Aww Taiga!"  
"Fuck you!"

I shouted at him and sat on the sofa. My father only laughed and made his way into the kitchen. With nothing better to do i checked my phone. A few friends from america sended me a text, asking how i was doing. Replying that i was fine and not mentioning that i was married. I don't want more trouble. Then i hear the door bell and my father came back from the kitchen. 

"Ah that are surely the Aomines! Taiga be a good husband and greet your wife!"  
"Father...."

But he didn't move. Groaning i got to the door and opened it. There stand Aomine with her parents. She doesn't look happy.....Okay i am kidding. She is looking furious at me but her parents are smiling. 

"Good evening Taiga-san! is your father here with you?"  
"Yea...."

I said and stepped aside. After Aomine and her parents sat on the sofa, my father gave them a drink and we sat on the floor. 

"Dai? Taiga-kun? Do you two know what to do?"

Asked Himiko-san and i nooded.

"Yea we have to act like a.....happy...married couple right?"  
"Yes that's right but you two need to be serious about it. You need to be intimate with each other. Do Things normal couples do. You have to go on dates and such things."

My face got hot and i am sure my blush rivals my hair now. Himiko-san laughed and said amused.

"Hhihihi. No need to be embarrassed about it. A simple good bye kiss and cute nicknames should be enough. Just act like lovers!"  
"Easy for you to say.......But wait! D-do we have...sleep togther? Is here...only one bed?"

Asked Aomine nervous and i swallwoed too. Please god above us, i don't think that i could do this.

"No there two bedrooms here. One is Taigas old room and the other is the guestroom. But only one bathroom."

Said my father and Aomine sighed a breath of relief. Me too because i was sure my father would have removed the secound bed in the guestroom, just to play a prank on us. The adults finished their drinks and then said.

"So we will take our leave now. Don't forget about college and your friends!"  
"Yes Dai. Oh and be sure to be nice with each other. "  
"Taiga please be sure to treat you wife good and don't forget about the media! These have to believe you are married!"

Then they are gone just like that. Aomine and i just looked at each other then she glares at me.

"Look Bakagami. I won't do any wife shit and i won't share a bed with you ever in this life!"  
"As I WANT to do that with you Ahomine!"

She hmpfed and took her bag. Aomine asked cold.

"Where is the guestroom? I will not take your old one."  
"The third from the right."

Without a thank you Aomine left me alone and i take my things to my old room. Wow, it didn't change.....This feels kinda nostalgic. After i got sttled in my stomach growled.

"Hmm I better make something to eat."

But as i cooked my dinner, i realized that Aomine would be hungry too by now right? I dont want to speak to her now.......but i can't let her starve or does she know how to cook? Sighing because my mind won't let me rest, i go to Aomines room and knocked at the door.

"Hey Aomine?"  
"What?!"

She screamed. Wow she sure can scream!

"I want to make dinner now and wanted to know if you wanted something?"  
"NO! Never! I won't eat something that you cooked! Now leave me alone!"  
"Whatever AHO!"

I shouted back annoyed and continued to make dinner for me. It was yummy as always. After washing the dishes i watched TV and Aomine didn't leave her room all night. Then i got ready for bed and tried to sleep. Keyword tried because my mind won't let me settle down. 

Aomines PoV

My stomache aches because i was hungry and it was already late at night. I checked my phone and sighed.

"It is the middle of the night. Maybe he is finally asleep and i can sneak in the kitchen."

I did as i said to myself and now i am nibbling on an apple. Ugh....Why did this happend to me? I mean i was always good!......Okay in my highschool year i wasn't that good of a student or daughter or friend....BUT I changed! Really! Ugh...I wouldnt even wish my worst enemy this. I got ready for bed and decided to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up as i smelled an delicious aroma and decided to stand up. Rubbing my eyes to clear them and i followed this smell. 

"Ah you are awake Aomine."

Groaning i sat on the table and said.

"Don't talk to me it is still too early....."  
"Early?! It is fucking lunch time Aho!"  
"I said shut up!"  
"Sadly i can't do that. My father visited us this morning but he didn't wanted to wake you. He said he had to go back to the USA with Alex and he left us something. It is in the livingroom and he said that you should open it."

I looked confused at Kagami and go to the livingroom. I wonder whta he got for me and why. I don't know his father. There stood a little gift on the couch table and i carefully opened it. The box is white and fit in my hand. Opening the box, i gasped at what was inside it!

"AH!"  
"What is it?!"

Kagami run in and looked around. But i just thrusted the box at his hands. Now i noticed that he wears an blue arpon and it didn't look that bad on him.......DAI NO!! Don't start thinking about him like that! He is a baka!

"Great....."

Murmured Kagami and facepalmed. In this box are two weddingbands. One is bigger and silver. The other has a small blue stone on it and is silver too. I sat on the sofa and crossed my legs. Kagami just sighed and said.

"Well we can't do anything about it but just to wear them."  
"I won't wear this ring!!"  
"Then wear it just when you go out of the apartment! Beside i have to call my father and you can set the table!"  
"Why me?!"  
"Because i cooked lunch!"  
"AND i said that i won't eat something you cooked! Maybe you put poison in it or it isn't edible!!"

The baka only huffed and took out his ring of the box. 

"Whatever! Here."

He threw the box at me and i caught it with ease. Well at least he knows how to pass to someone. I opened the box and only looked at the ring in there. Carefully i laid it in the palm of my hand and i see that something was engraved on the inside of it but i couldn't read it. It is in english.

"Ah damn i wish i could read it......."

Kagamis PoV

Angry i got in my room and put the ring on the table. Then i got my phone and called my father. He picked up after the eight ring.

"Hello my dear son!"  
"You better already be in america or i swear you are dead when i get my hands on you!"  
"Oh Taiga but why so angry?"  
"WHY SO ANGRY OLD MEN?! YOU just gave mothers weddingring to Aomine! Why did you do that?! She isn't even my real wife you bastard!"  
"But Taiga, you always said that your future wife would only wear your mothers old weddingring and i think it is cute. So i asked a jeweler to make it a bit bigger because Dai-chan has bigger fingers then your dear mother!"  
"YOU ARE DEAD YOU-"

But the bastard hang up on me before i could finish my threat! I can't believe it and shake my head. Why did he do this? He knows how much i value her things she left us behind and he only treats these memorys as he sees fit. I got the ring and looked at it carefully. Then i noticed that something was engraved on the inside. It was english.

"Our bond will..."  
"What does it mean? Weird the sentence isn't even finished. There has to be a secound part."

I wonder out loud and put the ring on my left ringfinger.

"Tsk....he even got my size right!! Great....."

I take it off again and put it on the table. Then i go to the kitchen but the table wasn't set.

"Aomine! Come on! You could at least set up the table."  
"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!! OR MY HUSBAND SO FUCK OFF!"

Aomine screamed at me angry from the livingroom and i groaned covering my eyes with my hands, i said to myself.

"Breath Taiga....Breath....You can't kill her.....You can't kill her...but this doesn't mean you can't annoy her."

Calmed down i ate my lunch. Fired rice with chicken and a glass of water. Simple but good. After lunch i cleaned up and got in the livingroom.

"When you want something to eat then, there is lunch ready."  
"Yea, yea just shut up Baka! Just what is wrong with you and that lunch!"

I shrugged and she got back to watching TV. With nothing better to do, i sat on the other side of the sofa and watched with her. She is still in her pjs and i tried to ignore how cute she looked in it. She even got cute bedhair. Aomines body is tense as she wanted to attack something. I hope it isn't me. We only sat in uncomfortable silence and i only lasted about five minutes.

"Hey can we talk about something? This is starting to get very weird."  
"About what Baka?! I don't want to talk with you and i dont even wan-"

A growling sound interrupted her and she blushed. I raised an eyebrow at her and asked.

"Was that you stomach?"  
"NO! Why should i-"

Again that sound and Aomine covered her tummy with her hands. She blushed darker and i had to hold back a laugh.

"There is still lunch in the kitchen if you want...."

She opened her mouth to say something but her stomach interrupted her a second time. Now i am laughing out loud and Aomine just got up and run into the kitchen. Still laughing i followed her and leaned against the wall as i watched her eating some fruits. Confused i asked.

"Are you really that upset about the situation that you refuse to eat something i cooked?"  
"Yup and i don't want you near me either."

Sighing i shake my head and rubbed my neck. Well Tatsuya your advices are good but not easy to do. Well maybe she will Play some Basketball with me? I mean she did said that she played.

"Fine be that way i will go and play some ball. Want to come with me?"  
"Basketball?"

She asked curious and i nooded.

"Yep. I have to stay in training."  
"Boring. I bet you can't even make a dunk."  
"Says the Girl of us..."

I growled and she looked pretty pissed at me. Smirking i taunt her.

"And i bet you can't even make a normal shoot! Ha. Bet you can't even play a real game?"  
"Well fucker, i will show you how good i am and then you can call me the basketball goddess!"

I laughed at that and said.

"Bring it on!"

Later

Aomins PoV

We both stood on the court infront of each other. I borrowed a simple leather band from Kagami to put the ring around my neck. So it wouldn't give me trouble in a basketball match. Kagami wears his ring around the neck too but why does he have two of them? Where he got his frist ring from? I passed him the B-ball and said confidently.

"You get the first ball."  
"Oh, really. I hope you will reget it Aho!"  
"Nah, you will need it Baka and now let's begin."

Kagami got in an offensive position and dribbled the ball. His eyes darkened and his breathing went slower. I took an defensive Position and it wasn't my best one. Kagami faked to the left and ran as fast as he could. Slightly shocked i reacted a secound to late and he dunked the ball above my head in the basket.

"HA! Take that Ahomine! Who is the Basketball god now?!"  
"Pah! That was beginner luck and nothing else. You won't last a secound against me when i go all out!"

I take the ball and the game continued. I had to admit that i was surprised as Kagami jumped. He is like a fucking bird. But he isn't as fast as me and his reflexles are slower than mine. We played for hours. When i stole the ball, he defended with his jumps at the basket. I could only get points with my formless style. Kagami had a light in his eyes as i played harder against him. He isn't a easy opponent and the game was wild, powerful and even a bit thrilling! When was the last time i had such a game. The sweat ran down from my forehead down my Body and my legs ached a bit because i had to move faster and stronger aganist him. Who knew he could at least entertain me ne? After playing Kagami layed on his back on the court and i placed my Hands on my knees. Huffing i said.

"T-that....ah....w-wasn't........so...b-bad..."  
"Y-yea.....Phew.....Oh...my god......Aomine...."

Coughed Kagami and got up. His legs are wobbling and he comes to me.

"R-really you are a Monster....damn it..."

I didn't look in his eyes because i excepted such an reaction. Sure, everybody leaves me when they realize that they couldn't beat me. Then they just go away and don't come back. Every single time and when you are good at sports the boys aren't so interessted in you. No guy wants a girl who is better then him in sports. That was the first lesson i learned in middelschool. It is the reason why i stopped playing in coellege because everybody will leave me alone after they played against me. Then i hear kagami saying. 

"..........again!"  
"W-what did you say?"

I asked confused and my eyes go wide. I look at his face and saw a bright big smile.

"I said that we should do it again! Next time i will surely win and you have to respect me!"

I gapsed at him. My mouth opened and closed. I wanted to speack but no words were coming out.

"Damn it, it is late and i don't want o cook.....Hey Aomine want to eat out?"  
"Eh....I-i...Fine! BUT you have to pay for it because i won our game!"  
"EH?! We didn't even said the loser had to pay for dinner!"  
"I don't care! You will pay Bakagami!"  
"Ahomine!"

He cried after me and i snorted. After the game i feel good and refreshed. Not even he could kill my good mood but then i felt the ring around my neck and sighed. Without a word i slipped it on my left ringfinger. I turned around and saw Kagami doing the same. Then we stood awkwardly next to each other. We still have to play that happy married couple.

"So....how are we doing this?"

Kagami asked and i shrugged.

"No idea........maybe just holding hands?"

Kagami nooded and we hold hands. We got off the court but the awkward feeling is still there. The silence is uncomfortable and Kagami shaked his head.

"Nah, i can't do this! It feels like i am a old pervert who molested an girl."  
"Do you think i feel better about Baka!"

I shouted at him blushing and inwardly cursing my existence! It feels just so weird. But then i heard a few people whisper around us.

"Hey aren't this the Kagami couple?"  
"Yea and isn't it cute! They have a date!"  
"But they seems really nervous? I don't know something is off about them....."

Oh no please don't sy that! Acting all happy and lovely, i wrapped my arms around Kagamis left arm and hold it close it me.

"H-hey my dear w-why don't we just go to majis, ne? I-i heard they have good burgers! Y-you love them right?"  
"E-eh?! Aomiene y-you alright?"

I pulled him down, so his ear is next to my lips.

"Just play along!! The people around us are already looking and whispering about us!"

Kagami nooded and the laughed loud.

"S-sure sweetheart! Come this way!"

He pulled me with him till we reached the exit of the park. The secound time this day we were out of breath and i growled.

"Did you had to be so fast baka?!"  
"Sorry but i didn't wanted to be there any longer!"  
"Shut up, just open this damn door!"  
"Why you have two healthy arms to do that!"

I showed him on my finger the ring and smirked at his red face from running or his anger, i don't want to know.

"I am your lovely wife and you have to act like a gentlemen around people. So open this damn door. I didn't even had lunch!"  
"Because you wanted to play basketball!"

Shouted Kagami but opened the door for me. Inside we awkwardly hold hands and sturttered our order to the cashier who giggled the whole time at us. I was never so happy to be so dark skinned. Or everybody could have seen my dark blush like Kagamis. Poor guy.

"Ugh.....why can't people shut up about it......The guy even said i was lucky to have such a pretty wife...."  
"What that's supposed to mean Kagami?"  
"Nothing..."

Then we start eating. I am still very surprised how much Kagami could eat.

"WTF!?! Twenty burgers! Are you really sure?!"  
"Sure. I mean i am hungry and so are you."  
"Yea but i don't need that much. But seriously where does this all go?"  
"Don't know..."  
"You are weird."  
"And you are annoying! Now shut up and let me eat!!"

I wonder what our parents thought when they planned this. We could barley get along and we always call each other names. Really, how should we act like we are happy for a whole year?After dinner Kagami paid for us and we stand up. Without looking at me Kagami hold his hand to me.

"Just take it...."  
"Fine..."

I grab his hand but then Kagami laced his fingers around mine.

"So now it should be better."  
"Whatever. Let us just go home."

I said softly and let him lead me out of majis. It is dark outside and Kagami checked his phone.

"It is pretty late."  
"Yea, do want to do something else today?"

I asked and he shaked his head.

"Nah, just saying and walk next to me or the people will start talking again!"  
"F-fine Baka!"

I murmured and walked next to him. Ugh.....whoever will see us thinks we are a couple! This is so weird. Kagami just looked straight ahead and i look at my feet. Then Kagami coughed to get my attention.

"Tomorrow......i meet up with an old friend from highschool....I won't have time for you then..."  
"Eh? I thought you only went to middelschool here?"  
"You didn't listen right Ahomine? I moved in my secound highschool year to america!"  
"Oh? And why i didn't see you in any tourments when you play basketball?"

I asked and he nooded. Kagami said serious.

"I had a hard time in middle and highschool and i stopped playing basketball. I got into it again in america."  
"Oh...okay."

His voice had lost the emotions and is kind of cold. A shiver ran down my spine and i unconsciously gave his hand a squeeze. Kagami looked at me with an raised split eyebrow and asked.

"You cold?"  
"No, i am not you Baka!"

I lied but my body betrayed me because i got goosebumps all over. Kagami saw that and replied annoyed.

"Then next time wear a jacket and not only a shirt!"

He drapped his jacket around me and hold my hand again. I had a crazy déjà-vuas the warmth spread around my Body. His jacket sawllowed me whole.

"And we have to stop this. You can't always lend me your jacket baka!"  
"And what should i do then? Let you freeze to death?! No thank you!"

Grumbling i just walked with him. When we got back to the apartment i quickly took of his jacket and ran to the bathroom.

"Ladys first!"  
"HEY!"

Screamed Kagami after me but i just slammed the door in his face.

"First!"

I jumped in victory as i heard Kagami groan from the other side. Then he shouted.

"Hurry up okay?! I want to shower too."  
"You have to be quicker next time!"  
"Yea, yea."

Giggling i showered. The hot water relived my muscels from the stress of the day.   
The whole day was simple straining. I have to do that for one year. After that i am ready to kill myself. But today wasn't so bad. I hate to admit it but Kagami knows how to play basketball. Well he had to do one thing right, right? After the shower i got changed in my pjs and walked in the livingroom. There was Kagami and played with his phone.

"Bathroom is free."  
"Good."

There he goes. Sighing i lay on the sofa on my stomach. Hugging the cushion close to me, i hide my face in it. I could hear the shower running from here and my mind is still thinking about today and the situation itself. Maybe Kagami isn't so bad.....BUT that didn't mean anything!! I mean sure he is good looking, i admit that. He has those thick muscels and his back is so broad if it could hold the weight of the world on it. His basketball play isn't bad and........No Dai stop thinking now! Just do something!! Anything, just stop thinking. I got up and walked in to my room. I locked the door behind me and got my phone. Maybe i should meet with Tetsu and Satsuki? I texted them and after a few minutes they replied. Tetsu couldn't come because he had to meet up with someone but Satsuki invited me to go shopping with her. Frowning i accepted. Well shopping sounded better as the weird holding hands in puplic with Kagami. After agreeing on a time when we could meet, i shut it off. Well I better go to bed.

Kagamis PoV

I layed in my bed as my phone went off. I smiled at the display and said.

"Yo Kuroko. What is it?"  
"Kagami-kun i just wanted to know if everything is okay. Will you come tomorrow?"  
"Yea, i would never pass the opportunity to see the old Seirin gang again!"  
"We are glad too that you are back."  
"Yea me too and i still have to tell you that crazy shit that happened in my life."  
"I'm sure it isn't that crazy Kagami-kun. You are only exaggerating."  
"You sure?"

I asked sarcastically and i heard him sigh at the other end.

"Okay kagami-kun. just be there tomorrow."  
"Okay Kuroko see ya."  
"See ya Kagami-kun."

I hung up and put my phone on the nightstand. I had to laugh a bit beause i really want to know how Kuroko will react to the news that i am married. Come to think of it, I am sure i am the only one married from Seirin. Ugh....I hope the senpais aren't going to be too angry with me. I hope tomorrow will be better and that Aomine and i don't kill each other in the next year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet their friends and Kagami cooks again. Well thats it.

Kagamis PoV

I woke up and got ready for the day. As i got into the kitchen, i meet Aomine. She is sitting at the table and eating cereal. My eyes looked up and down her body and i had to cover my blush with a faked cough with my Hand. The blunette is wearing a croptop, jacket and a skirt. Her short blue hair looks pretty soft and she is looking calm. Well better then yesterday for sure. The ring from my mother is on her left ringfinger which let me shiver for whatever reason. Aomine seemed to noticed me because she greeted me.

"Yo Bakagami! I know i am pretty but you didn't seed to stare. That's soooo creepy."  
"W-What?!! I WASN'T STARING AHOMINE!"  
"I am not an AHO!"  
"Whatever!"

I started to cook my breakfast as Aomine said.

"I'm going to meet with a few friends of mine. So i will gone for the rest of the day."  
"Ah good.....Wait a moment! Give me your number."  
"Why should i do that?"  
"Because what if people ask why you don't have the nubmer of your husband in your phone?"  
"Damn it, you are right...."

Then she only put her bowl in the sink and pulled out her phone. After exchanging numbers, she left me alone. I saved her number under the name of seetheart and i feel like i need to vomit. This is surely the first time in my life that i regret getting a prettys girl number. Wait pretty?......  
Okay, she is pretty. After finishing breakfast and doing the dishes. I really need to tell Aomine to do some housework on her own. I mean who does she think i am? Her husband?!.........Not the best compairson, i admit it. Looking at my phone and chechking for any texts, i was reliefed that i still have an hour before meeting the gang. Wearing the ring from Tatsuya around my neck and my fake wedding ring on my left ringfinger, i slowly made my way to the court, where we agreed to meet up again. I wonder how everyone changed over the years. Or better how the hell do i explain to them that i am married for a whole year?

A hour later

I arrived at the court and saw a similiar brunette who shivered as he shoot the ball. Wait a fucking moment isn't that....

"Furihata!"  
"AH!...Kagami is that you?!"

I scared him a bit but then he laughed. Furi was made captain after Hyuuga and had lead the team to an win in their last wintercup. He is one of the most trusted point guards i know and it seems he grew a bit. He ran to me and i smiled at him.

"Wow Furi, ah i meant. Captain it is good to see you again!"  
"Kagami please i'm no longer a captain! It would be Hyuuga-senpai when he gets here with Aida-senpai."  
"Sure whatever you say....captain."  
"Ugh...you guys will never let that go."

Groaned the chihuahua and i laugh. Slapping his shoulder, i replied.

"Hey don't sweat it. You were a fine captain Furi."  
"Yes that he was Kagami-kun."  
"GAH!!"  
"AHHHH!!! KUROKO YOU BASTARD!!"

Kuroko scared the shit out of me and Furihata. There for i put his head in my hands and tried to crush his head.

"O-ow K-kagami-kun s-stop...."  
"WHY SHOULD I YOU BASTARD!"  
*jap!*  
"OW!"

I screamed and fell on the ground after Kuroko punched my ribs. Kuroko look at me with his emotionsless eyes but a small smile. He held out his hand for me and said.

"It is good to see you again Kagami-kun."  
"Y-yeah..."

After getting up, Kuroko greeted Furihata as well.

"And it is good to see our faithful captain again."  
"Kuroko!"

Said Furi embarrassed and i smirked. Then more and more of the old seirin team came to us. The next was Izuki who maked a pun and Tsuchida. Then came Kyoshi, Mitobe and Koganei. Fukuda and Kawahara with Hyuuga and Aida were the last ones. After exchanging all greetings, Hyuuga slapped my shoulder and said.

"Well Kagami you look good. What have you been up to, hm?"

His smile is scary and i fear for a clutch time. Slightly fearing for my life i asked carefully.

"Heheh wh-what is it c-captain Hyuuga?"  
"Oh why so formally? Hahaha."  
"Yes Kagami-kun i mean we are all family and family tell each other everything! So can you explain why you didn't even told us you were married."

After that i wished that a hole will open and swallow me whole. Riko is holding a magazine and i saw a Picture of me and on the fronts page. My fromer captain and coach look like they want to kill me and the rest of my team looked at me like i was a gohst.

"WHAT?! HE IS MARRIED?!"  
"YES LOOK AT HIS FINGER!!! THERE IS A RING!!"  
"OMG....OMG KAGAMI!!"  
"Oh Kagami married....so he is a mated tiger?"  
"Shut up Izuki!"  
"Hohoho, congratulation Kagami."  
"Kyoshi you aren't taking this seriously!"  
"Kagami-kun you are married....?"

Asked Kuroko and i could see confusion in his eyes. Weird since when i could see his emotions? Sighing i rubbed my neck and was blushing a bright red.

"Y-yea...I-i got married...."  
"When?"

Asked coach and i mumbled.

"A-a few days ago?"  
"A few days ago, hm?"

Without an waring i was grabbed in coachs famos buston crab hold. Screaming in pain i pleaded for mercy but nobody came to my rescue. Instead they all grabbed Furis basketball and he and Hyuua made teams to play. Really i have great friends. Who needs enemys when you have such friends...

After getting away from coach and playing some ball, we decided to have lunch at my apartment.

"Is that even okay for your wife Kagami-kun?"  
"Yea she said she will meet some friends of her own. So we are alone."  
"You seems kind of relieved......Beside will you have a honeymoon?"

It was that moment i decided to drink from my waterbottle and so i did spit it out again. Coughing i screamed at him blushing.

"NO WE ARE NOT HAVING ONE!!! WHY SHOULD I?!"  
"Because you married Kagami-kun?"

Think of something! Fast or Kuroko will know and it will be more troublesome when he knows this because he can be a little bastard! Nervous i said.

"A-ah t-that's because we decided to do one after college when we have more money!"  
"Okay that is a good reason.....Nice save Kagami-kun and don't worry i won't tell that you are not really married."  
"Thank god Kuroko. You are really-......Wait what?! YOU KNEW?!"  
"Pshh Kagami-kun. We will talk about it later!"

He whispered at me and put a hand on my mouth to shut me up. I nooded and we got in my apartment. Hyuuga and Izuki distracted the coach from going into the kitchen and i cooked us a small feast. We talked, joked and laughed the whole time and we talked about my 'wedding and wife'

"Say Kagami-kun when can we meet your wife? I am sure she is cruious about us as well."

Said Riko and i nooded. Well i have to talk with Aomine first and that will be a bit difficult to explain....

"Well we will see coach. First we got to settle down here and then maybe..."  
"Good, i will make it easier for you Bakagami! You are going to visit Hyuuga and me in our home and eat dinner. Maybe then he will get the courage to propose to me too."

She said with a sweet smile but i can feel the malice behind it and Hyuuga started sweating really much. I couldn't help but laugh a bit helpless. With a silent question i turned to my other teammates and my eyes pleaded to know if coach cooking was getting better. But they all shook their heads as a no. So either i will get annoyed by Aomine for going with her to a dinner with my ex coach or i will be killed by said coach......

"W-we will come this weekend....I-i promise..."

I gluped at that and Riko smiled.

"Oh that is great! I know a good recipe of curry! So don't worry about cooking something!"

Memorys from the first curry coach cooked for us, played infront of my eyes. I swear that day i saw a bit of hell on earth. After that the team left me alone with a mountain of dirty dishes and leftover food. I don't have much energy left for the day.

"Kagami-kun?"  
"GAH Kuroko! What are doing here?!"  
"I decided to stay behind and help you toghter with Furihata."  
"Yes Kagami."  
"WAH!! CAPTAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"Kagami-kun please speak japanese and not english around us. Captain Furi said he will help you too."  
"Yea."

I sighed a breath of relief and togther we cleanned up my apartment. It was afternoon and we three releaxed on my sofa. Then Furihata look at me in the eye with his 'cold stare'. As the third years retired from the team, Furihata was named captain and had to earn the respect of all of us. It wasn't easy and there for his personality is a bit damaged....like Hyuugas! We dubbed that his 'cold stare' when he gets like this you better do as he said or you will be in HELL!!! I shivered at that though and Furi asked serious.

"Kuroko meant you are acting weird when we talked about you wife Kagami. And i have to agree with him. So what is going on here?"  
"Yes Kagami-kun. You know you can trust us with everything. We are your friends so you can trust us."  
"W-well...you see...."

After explaining everything and answering all their question, something weird happened with Kuroko. He smiled and blushed a bit. Not his 'I-am-happy-little-smile' but a 'I-can't-believe-my-dream-came-true-smile'. Furihata then asked.

"Wait Aomine Dai? Kuroko isn't that one of your friends name in middleschool?"  
"Yea Furihata it is."  
"HUH?!"  
"Ah you can't know this because you stopped playing in tourments in our first year, right?"

Confused i nooded. As i joined seirin i only trained with them. I didn't played in any tourments and so i don't know much about the competition from the others. Furihata explained to me their adventure with the Generation of miracels. I gasped shocked and then looked at Kuroko but he seems really calm about it. When i had known what was going on then...

"Kagami-kun no. You had your own problems at that time which where far worse then mine. So don't apologize. I'm just glad that Aomine-san is in good hands from now on."  
"Wait a moment! We are not really married and i don't know her that good Kuroko! So forget whatever though you had in your head!!"  
"But i am sure you and Aomine-san will have cute babies."  
"GAH!!"

I blushed hard and Furihata chuckled. Feeling betrayed and embarrassed i said.

"Really i have such great friends..."  
"We know Kagami. But don't worry. When you need someone to talk, we are here for you!"

Said Furihata and i smiled. He grinned and then he stand up.

"Well i have to go back to my home. Or i won't have a good time either. So see ya!"

With that he is gone and only Kuroko and me are left behind. Kuroko then said.

"So you played basketball with her?"  
"Sure! And she is really good! But don't worry soon i will beat her! Hey Kuroko?"  
"Yes Kagami-kun?"  
"Can you tell me something about Aomine? I mean...so we can get along....or something?"  
"Sure i will gladly help you to woo Aomine-san."  
"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT YOU BASTARD!!!"

Aomines PoV

"Satsuki can we take a break please....My arms are falling off!"  
"But Dai-chan we didn't even go to the jewerly store!"  
"Not my fault! You are the one who is buying everything she sees and dumping it on to her best friend!!"

And i hold up her many shopping bags to prove it. I really love Satsuki and i would die to keep her save. Really i would but she is a monster when she gets into shopping.....She sighed and we decided to sit in a small cafe and eat cake! Smiling about something to eat, i asked.

"And something new going on Satsuki?"  
"Well...."

I knew that tone of voice from Satsuki and sighed.

"What did she do this time?"  
"Well Kise is entering the same university as Kasamatsu..."  
"Didn't she said that she gave up on him already?!! He isn't good for her!"

I growled and Stasuki shrugged at my comment. Kise was having a crush on her old highschool captain but he is a coward and doesn't deserve her. But she is always running after him and getting hurt. Satsuki and i tried to get her to give up but she wouldn't listen to us. Kise is annoying as hell and blubbly but she is a friend of mine.

"We can't really do anything about it. It is their choice after all, right? And Dai-chan don't you have other problems to solve?"  
"You were the first to speak about her but okay. I wil drop it for now."  
"You asked about anything new going on."  
"Satsuki..."  
"Okay, okay. I get it Dai-chan. How is living with your hubby?"

I groaned and looked at my ring. Sighing, i said.

"Weird, really weird. But it was better than i thought it would be....I mean it was only the first day..."  
"And did you get to play basketball?"  
"Yea..."

I said and a small smile formed on my lips.

Momois PoV

I saw a small smile on her face and her eyes lit up. This expression....I didn't saw that for a long long time. Dai-chan said excited.

"He isn't that bad and his jumps are unblievable. I mean who the fuck jumps that high?!"

She ranted about his weakness and mistakes but she also praises his dunks and jumps. Her darkblue eyes are shining with eagerness to play again and i can't help myself but smile bright back at her. She is looking like the Dai-chan i knew before the whole Generation of miracels thing started. Dai-chan then maked a fist and said.

"And the next time i will beat his ass so bad, that he has to admit that i am the basketball goddess of us!!"

She is laughing and is that a little blush? Now she is talking about the training her husband is going to do and now we slipped into a conversation about his muscels.

"I mean...sure his biecept is great. It has to for his crazy dunks..."  
"Dai-chan you are blushing!"

I screamed excited. Who knew Dai-chan could act like a crushing middelschool girl. 

"W-what?! No i'm not!"  
"Well this is the first time we are talking about the muscels of a guy which you take a liking too."  
"NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!!! He irritated me with his whole Baka personality!!"

Her body get tense and she is in defensiv mode. I had to giggle. What is this husband of her doing with Dai-chan? First he gets her to like basketball again and now she is embarassend when she noticed what she talked about the whole time about him. I thought for sure that Dai-chan and he would kill each other and not be acting like this after their first day of living togther!! That is it!

"Dai-chan i want to meet your hubby!"  
"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! It is bad enough that i have to go back to him and now you want to meet him too?!"  
"Sure why not and now come. We are going right now!!"

I take the shopping bags in one hand and Aomines Hand in my other. After paying for our Food, i dragged her to her home.

"Just tell me the adress Dai-chan!"  
"Satsuki stop dragging me around and calm down!!"  
"NEVER!!"

I shouted back and laughed. I have a feeling that her husband will be more than good for her.

Later

Aomines PoV

Sighing i open the door of the apartment and shouted.

"I am back!"  
"Welcome home."

My redhead husband come from the kitchen and Satsuki spueals loud. I rubbed my abused ear and asked annoyed.

"What is it Satsuki?!"  
"You never told me he is such an handsome guy in real life and.....TETSU-KUN!!"

She screamed excited and glomped a tealblue haired guy next to him. I shouted surprised.

"Tetsu?! What are you doing here.....How long are you there anyway?!"  
"T-the w-whole time.....M-momoi-san...p-please....can't...b-breath...."  
"So you really know him."

Said Kagami to me and ignored the two on the floor. I sighed and nooded.

"Yea we are middleschool friends. You?"  
"Highschool firend i meet today."  
"AH! Okay."

I only said and Satsuki let Tetsu go. He came to me and smiled.

"Congratulation Aomine-san....Oh I meant Kagami-san. Don't worry Kagami-kun can keep you save and will always take care of you."  
"Tetsu don't speak like you are giving me away and no i won't let him take care of me or keeping me save! I can do that on my own!!"  
"Really? You don't even know how to cook. How do you want to take care of yourself?"  
"Says the one who can only boils eegs!"

I said back to him and kagami raised an split eyebrow.

"When you are hungry, you can still eat something. We still have leftover from lunch."  
"Yes Kagami-kun is really great at cooking. You should try it Kagami-san."  
"Kuroko...don't call me Kagami. Either Aomine or Dai got it!"  
"....Fine Aomine-san...."

He pouted and i hmpfed. Stasuki just asked confused.

"Kagami can cook?"  
"Yes, wait here!"

Said my husband and ran into the kitchen. He cam back with two plates full of food. It didn't look that bad but i didn't feel good about eating it. Satsuki didn't had this problem and eat the food. She moaned in delight and her face flushed. What is going on?!

"Oh Kagamin! This is so good!!"  
"Kagamin?"

He asked confused and Satsuki nooded. Then she grabbed his hand and begged.

"Please Kagamin you have to teach me how to cook! Please, please do it!!"

I don't know why she want that? I mean so great can't be the food. Cruious about Satsukis reaction, i carefully eat a spoonful of it and.......

"Fuck is this delicous......"

I groaned pleasently and continued to eat. What did he do with this Food?! I never had such delicous food in my life!! I wonder what else he can make? Maybe he won't be such a bad husband! Tetsu sat next to me and smiled.

"Told you Aomine-san."  
"Shut up and Bakagami! You better teach Satsuki to cook! She can kill with her cooking!"  
"Mou! Dai-chan it isn't that bad!"  
"Yes Aomine! I mean how bad can she be?!"  
"Kagami-kun Satsuki has the same skills in cooking as coach....wait it could be even worse than that!"

Tetsu and Kagami turned deathly pale and i had to swallow hard. What?! There was someone out there who can cook worse than Satsuki?!?! Really. Kagami looked at Satsuki and said.

"You are forbidden in the kitchen witout supervision."  
"Kagamin!"

Satsuki shouted horrified and i had to snicker. After some small talk Satsuki and Tetsu left us and Kagami told me about his day.

"So Now Kuroko and your old captain know about it?"  
"Yes but only Furihata. Not Hyuuga."  
"Oh the chihuahua!"  
"Hahahaha yea but he isn't a chihuahua anymore."  
"I know. He is a good point gaurd."

I remember everyone from Tetsus old highschoolteam because they were good opponent. Now with our friends gone we are back to the silence and didn't know excatly what to do. Then Kagami asked.

"Do you have silblings?"  
"Why do you want to know?!"  
"Because i can't stand this weird silence between us and as my wife.....i have to know something about you. Ah before i forget we are invited to lunch....by my coach...."  
"Isn't that the gril who cooks worse than Satsuki?"  
"Sadly yes.......I will make something and give it to her as a present. Hope that we will survive that."  
"Couldn't you have just said we didn't have time?!"  
"NO! Not with clutch ime Hyuuga and buston crab hold coach Riko!! You can try that next time but not me! I don't want to do the training of hell!!"  
"JUST what is wrong with your highschoolteam?! Even Tetsu was scared of this shit!!"  
"WIth very good reason Ahomine!"  
"Bakagami!!

We fighted for a whole hour and after that we had to ctach our breaths. It is pointless to agrue with this guy. He wouldn't give up unlike the rest i know. Just what is wrong with him? Then Kagami sighed and said.

"Well that aside. we need to do something about the housework."  
"And what?"  
"Well you have to do something at least."  
"Who said i will do the housework?! You can do it alone! Oh and do the cooking too. The stuff you made was yummy."  
"EH?! I won't do the whole shit alone Ahomine! You have to help too."  
"Don't want to!"

I said and lay on the sofa stretching like i was a cat. Rubbing my face in a cushion, i said.

"I am too lazy for that."  
"Yes you are lazy but i won't do the housework alone!"  
"Shut up Bakagami.....i wanna sleep."  
"No you won't! You can at least help me clean up that mess you and Momoi left behind!!!"  
"I don't wanna!"

So we fighted and cleaned up the apartment. I can't believe he made me do the dishes as he wrapped up the leftover food and put it in the fridge. How can we act liek a couple when we only fight being alone! Then i had a sudden disturbing though when we have to act like a couple when we eat lunch with his old coach then.....

"Fuck..."  
"What?"  
"I just realized we have to kiss infromt of them or they wouldn't believe us being a married couple.....I mean, which couple doesn't do that....  
We didn't even kissed.....i-it would be too weird....."

I could see how red Kagamis ears become and i would have laughed at, wouldn't i feel so weird. My heart thumbed against my chest and my breath got heavier. He rubbed his neck and said emarassened.

"T-then we have to do it....before we get....there..."

We looked at eacht other and faster we looked away. No way i could do this and why did i think about it in the first place?!?! After our nightly routine, i got in my room and laid on my stomach on my bed, hiding my face in my pillow. Not that it was enought o think about it. No, i had to tell him that! But it is truw even my mother we had to do at some point, right? ah, today is a weird day. What else does happen next? Midorima getting a hyper boyfriend? Or Satsuki will transform in a guy? It wouldn't really surprise me at this point in my life. Ignoring my chaotic thoughts i tried to get some sleep.

Next day

Kagamis Pov

We have Friday and i got a text from coach. Aomine and i have to be there tomorrow at one or i will be in hell.....literally. Great and coach is one of the most romantic people, i know. When we can't get her to believ we are married and...in...l-l-love....then we are doomed. I am dead then! After Aomine said that thing with the kiss, i couldn't stop my mind imaging being kissed by her. Sure she is a pretty girl and i am a young men. It is normal for me that i want to be kissed by such a pretty girl and i admit it. Even Kuroko said that it was normal but......

"This is just so weird...."  
"Yes it is."

Said Aomine behind me on the sofa. I sat on the floor and we had tried to kiss....but it just doesn't work out! It isn't even the first time i kissed a girl but wiht her, i can't do this!?!?!

"This is just fucking nuts?!"

Aomine said serious and punched the sofa. I sighed and said.

"Don't take it out of the poor sofa. It can't do anything about it."  
"Should i hit you then? I mean, you have something to do with it."  
"Just shut up....we have to think about something about the lunch with coach or it will end bad for both of us!!"  
"Yea I know...."

We sighed togther and then Aomine looked at with big watery eyes. Her grib tighten on the chushion she hugged against her chest and said.

"This is so fucked up and shit."

I nooded and replied.

"Yea you are right....If it wasn't for my mom or the people who work for my father, i wouldn't be doing this."  
"Same here....I can't let the company of my dad, be in a bad light."

Now we just looked at eah other and the silence wasn't that bad for the first time. When i think about it, we are both in the same boat. We were both tricked to marry a stranger and have to life with them for a year and can't do anything about it....  
Aomine closed her eyes then and said.

"Ah.....I didn't even think that one day i would do something like this."

Weird....she looks kind of calm and...cute?.....Yea she is cute....really cute...and pretty. Without a thinking i just did what we both had tried to do for the whole day.

Aomines Pov

After talking about tomorrows lunch date with Bakagmis old coach, we tried to kiss but it was just to weird and i couldn't do it. Evertime he gets to close my body reacts badly at him and i pushed him away. Or we are both struttering and a blushing mess. I had my eyes closed and i sensed Kagamis warmth infront of me. What i wouldn't give to just be over it!! Then i felt a soft pressure of my lips as the god above us had heard my prayer. My eyes snapped open and i looked into his half lidden red ones. His lips a a bit chapped and dry but kind of soft. it didnt feel weird but my skin flushed and my heart skipped so many beats that i am afraid i was dying. He put a hand on my shulder and gave it a soft squeeze. Before i could react or whatever, he pulled away and covered his lips with his hand. he didn't loo at me and his whole head is in a dark red. I am sure my face didn't look better.

"T-there it is...over....I-i am in my room."

Then he ran away from me and i covered my lips with my fingers. They still tingling from the kiss and i could taste his lips on them. It wasn't a bad one......but it is kind of addicting.......My whole body got hot and sweaty and i cried.

"AOMINE DAI STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!!!"

I stand up and run into my own room. Great, just great. We kissed....or better he kissed me. But now it is more awkward then ever between us!! I have to get over it somehow or it would be bad for tomorrow. I know the coach from seirin through Kuroko and she isn't that easy to trick! So we have to get our shit togther. It is good we kissed today for the first time and it wouldn't be this embarassened for us tomorrow....wait a moment first time?

"OH siht.......I just gave my first kiss to that Bakagami......."

Funny i always maked fun of Satsuki because she saves her first kiss for Tetsu but now........  
I feel kind of bad to give my first time kissing to that baka. But why should i feel so bad about it in the first place?  
My heart beats faster and my throat went dry. A big lump formed in my throat and i had to choke. I sat on the floor of my room with my back against my bed and hugging my knees. Hiding my face and don't understanding why, i just cried.

Kagamis PoV

After i kissed her i couldn't look in her eyes. My whole body got hot and had an weird energy boost. So i did what i thoght was the best and run in my room. My head is spinning and my mind took a vacation to 'i-am-to-embarassened-to-work-city'. I have to calm down and don't be emabrassened! Just take a deep breath Taiga and think about something else.  
This was working till i heard a weird chocking sound. It was really soft but i still could hear it. I opened my door and tried to listen to it. Then i realized that it was coming from Aomines room. I put my ear on her door and listened. There was a sobbing and chocking sound and i realized.

"Shit she is crying......"

I whispered shocked and angry at myself. Does she cries because i kissed her or something?! Great Taiga. What did you think she would react when you just kissed her?! Now i feel like a pervert who molested a weak and defenseless girl. My stomach twisted uncomfortable as i hear another sob from the other side of the door. Really Aomine did you have to do that?! I am feeling quite bad here already but how do i comfort a girl......I am really bad at this?! On the other side i can't just let her cry alone! That is too cruel....  
So i take a deep breath and knocked first. But after a mintue i didn't an answer and opened the door. Aomine was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and hiding her face. NOW I REALLY FEEL LIKE A PERVERT!!!  
Nervously i kneeled beside her and said softly.

"H-hey A-aomine...y-you okay? W-why do...cry?"

She just looked up and i wanted to punch myself. Her eyes are red and puffy. She has to sniffed because her nose is blocken. Her face is flushing and tears stream down her face. she looks so cute, prety and defenseless......I just wanted to waro my arms around her body and protect her.....Mentally i kicked my head and coughed. Aomine then glares at me and growled.

"W-what....a-arch....yo....doin..Chere?"

She couldn't even talk right?! How cute! KAGAMI BEHAVE!!! This is your wife who you don't know a thing about and now she is crying!!! This isn't a time when you can daydream!! Better yet, don't daydream about her ever again!!

"I-i heard you...s-so i was going to check up on you."  
"I..m..fine..."

She mumbled and looked away. But against better judgement, i put my hands on her shoulders and asked.

"W-was it...the kiss?"  
"Hmpf.....no....J-just felt weird....."  
"W-why?"  
"I-it......first..kiss..."

Great Kagami, can you be any worse? YOU just stole the first kiss of a girl you don't know without thinking!! Yea, i really am a Bakagami. Sighing, i rubbed my neck and asked.

"W-why d-didn't y-ou just said that?!"  
"B-because...i-it wasn't-...that...i-i-important....or..so i-i t-thought..."  
"W-well okay?"

I said back and she put her forehead on my shoulder. Keeping my mouth shut, i stroked her darkblue hair. Then Aomine said hoarse but very very cold.

"Tell someone about today and you are dead."  
"Understood."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the Coach cooking.....

Aomines PoV

Today is the day.....  
The day we have to go to the lunch date with Bakagamis old coach and captain. We sat on the sofa and talked about it.

"They are Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko. Not married but they life togther since college. The were you senpai, captain and coach of the basketballteam back in highschool? Right?"  
"Yes that's right. Just be nice to them and you will have no problems at all."  
"Easier said then done, i think they still have a grudge against me because of Tetsu."  
"But didn't Kuroko said he had forgave you?"  
"Yes but i don't know about your team."  
"........Well we will see. Like i said, just be nice and respect them. They still don't know who my wife is. And don't forget that we have to talk with each other with our first names."  
"That's great.....ugh......"

Kagami shrugged and looked at his phone.

"It is already 12. We have to get ready and then leave or we will be late."  
"Okay, i will get ready."

I changed into a white bluse and simple blue jeans. I wear the damn wedding ring and put on a light make-up. After half an hour i was ready and waiting for the baka at the door. As he came up to me i asked.

"Why did you take so long?"  
"Sorry, couldn't find my damn keys."  
"Well now let's go hubby!"  
"Yea yea my sweetheart."  
"Ugh....I still hate this."

I growled and we made our way to the lunch date. On the way i looked at Kagami. He is wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with some sneakers. In his right hand he holds a box with lunch for us because he said that we wouldn't survive anything his coach cooks. On his left ringfinger shined his ring. But the ring around is neck is still there too. I really wonder why he wears it around the neck and not on his hand. I open my mouth to say something but Kagami beat me to it...

"Hey Aho we have to hold hands...."  
"Yea i know..."

Without another word i grabbed his left hand and we continued our way. Thank god, we don't have to walk much. Only ten minutes or so. But with him it still feels like hours. I can't help myself because i feel like we are a couple in a shoujo manga. Kagami then stopped infront of a simple house with a white fence. He looked around and then nooded.

"I think this is it. Ready?"  
"Yea, let's just get over it."

I said and wrapped my arms arund his left Arm. He sighed and open the fence door. We got in and stood at the front door. Kagami rang the doorbell and we waited for a few moments. 

"A moment please!"

I heard a male voice from behind the door and hide my face in Kagamis arm. I suddenly feel not very good and my stomach twisetd badly. Unconsciously i squeezed Kagamis arm. Then Kagami leaned down to my ear and whispered softly.

"Don't worry......it will go wrong surely."  
"You are not helping Baka!"  
"Hehehe maybe."

The door open and i stood straight. My heart beats so fast that i am afraid it will hop out of my chest every moment. Infront of us stood Hyuuga and looked shocked at me. He was saying something but shut up as he laid his eyes on me.

"Ah! Kagami good that you could come and this must be your-"  
"Hello Hyuuga-senpai."  
"Y-yes hello..."

I said and avoided his stare. God could he stop looking at me like i suddenly grew two heads?! A femal voice suddenly shouted.

"Junpei! What is taking so long?! Is that Kagami-kun with his......wife...?????"

Then Riko came and i really just wanted to turn around and run away!! She screamed at me and pointed her finger to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AOMINE-SAN?!"  
"Whta do you think i am doing here?!"

I screamed back and let go of Kagami. Riko then shouted at Kagami, ignoring me in the progess.

"Kagami-kun that can't be?! I-i mean really?! S-she i-is...."  
"Aomine Dai.....no Kagami Dai, my wife."

Said Kagami and i nooded along. The coach and captain duo before us is turning to stone. Come on!! It can't be that bad right?! Then Hyuuga screamed.

"ARE YOU NUTS KAGAMI?! Do you know what she did to us in highschool?!"  
"I know but this isn't the same senpai!"  
"But Kagami-kun! She isnt really.....I-i mean.....why?!"

Asked Riko shocked and i growled. Is it really that bad to think that I am his wife?! My stomach is twisted and my heart just beats faster and i don't know why?! It has nothing to do that the two infront of us don't like me. I knew that before and it doesn't bother me! It shouldn't bother me but....somehow....it does?

"Captain and coach calm down! I know this is kind of shocking but-"  
"Kind of?!?! This is a schock?! What possed you to do that!"  
"To do what Hyuuga-senpai?! What are you talking about?! About that shit in highschool? This was a long time ago and Kuroko forgave her."  
"We know but....she isn't a good person Kagami! Did you really think it through?!"

Asked now Riko and looked at me with spite. I bit my lips hard, so i wouldn't say something stupid to make the situation worse. Kagami said loud and iriitated.

"What is wrong with her? She is my wife and i decide who i wanna marry!!"

At that i had to hide my smile behind Kagamis arm or i would laugh out loud. He didn't even marry me on his own free will but he says such things. he is really an idiot but it somehow make me feel better.

Kagamis PoV

Captain and coach aren't the best with words but what they said today make me really angry! I mean either Aomine or me could do anything about the marriage thing and now we have to listen to that?! No fucking way! It doesn't matter if there are my friends and my senpais or some stranger, nobody speaks about our situation like that.

"AND! When you two don't calm down now then I will take MY WIFE and we are LEAVING!!"  
"H-hey Kagami!"

Said Hyuuga and put both hands infront of him in a defensiv manner. I started growling at that and feel two arms wrap around my body. I look at my side and saw Aomine with a small smile.

"It is okay.....Calm down okay, darling?"

My face flushed at the 'darling' but i took a deep breath. My body relaxed and i nooded. Hyuuga and Riko calmed down too and she said.

"K-kagami-kun and Kagami-san please don't leave. i-it was just shocking to find out that you are his wife...."  
"Yea sure and call me Dai....not Kagami-san it makes me feel really old."

Aomine replied confidentily but something was wrong with her tone of voice. I asked then.

"Are you really okay? You sound weird...."  
"Eh? Why shoudl i sound weird darling?"  
"There it was again!"

I said as i heard the slight hoarse tone in her voice. Will she cry again? Oh please Aomine don't cry again!! Hyuuga and Riko starred at us confused and i chuckled awkwardly. Then i showed them the packed lunch i got with me and said.

"Here a little present....could we come in?"  
"Huh?...Oh yes, yes please come in!"

Said Coach quickly and stepped aside. After we got in, Hyuuga took the packed lunch with him before Riko decided to throw it away. Riko said with a small smile.

"Please make yourself at home and lunch will be ready in five minutes. maybe you two want to see our garden? Junpei really worked hard to make it look so beutiful."

Nooding i took Aomines Hand and draged her to the garden. As i was sure that captain and coach couldn't see or hear us, i asked again.

"What's wrong? And don't say it is nothing because i KNOW something is up."  
"Ugh........you are annoying....."

She avoided my stare and i raised my eyebrow at that. Aomine avoiding something? Ok, something is really wrong here! I put my hands on her soft cheeks and make her look at me. Her darkblue eyes are watery as she wanted to cry but she held herself back. I rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs softly and she sighed.

"It was just what they said.....it hit closer to home then i think it would...."  
"Aho...."

I said and hugged her. Shaking my head i said.

"Everybody would feel like shit when they would hear something like that and you told me that they don't think of you as a friend. But now your my wife and i have to be there for you. So tell me when something bothers you ok?"  
"Fine Bakagami...."

She hugged me back for a few moments andd then pushed me away hard. Aomine looked at me with fire in her eyes and a smile on her face. I don't know why but she looks really beautiful now.

"Well come on Baka! We have to go back eventually and i don't want them to think we got into a fight or something!"  
"We will fight anyway at some point today just like always."  
"True but now we have to act like a happy lovely couple."  
"You are right sweetheart."  
"Shut up!"

I laughed and we got back inside the house. There stood Hyuuga and coughed a bit akwardly. He held his hand to Aomine and said.

"Hey Ao- I meant Dai. Sorry for the trouble just now. We were just....well shocked to find out who Kagamis myterious wife is."  
"Yea it is ok....It was a bit weird for me too but now it is ok."  
"Is he treating you good?"

Asked Hyuuga with an rased eyebrow and an cruious expression on his face. Aomine hummed and said.

"Well he sure can cook like a god."  
"Yes that is true and the reminds me. Thank Kagami for the food!! I hide it in the fridge before Riko could see it! She is making lunch now and Dai just to warn you, don't eat it even IF your life depends on it."  
"What are trying to say Junpei? Is my food really that bad?"

Captain jumped high and then turned around shaking with fear. Even i had to hold on Aomine and she tensed as Riko looked at us with her sweet but promising 'something-very-bad-will-happen-to-you' smile. Captain then said.

"N-n-no Riko! N-no y-your f-food....j-just need some...improvement?"  
"HEY I don't cook bad! Right Kagami-kun?!"  
"I will not dicuss this and leave me out of this!!"

I said scared for life and hugged aomine tight. She then said confused.

"Come on it can't be that bad. I mean i once ate Satsukis cooking and that stuff got me vomiting in secounds. So how bad can it be?"

I looked at her with fear for HER life now because Riko giggled and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Then come and try something. The curry is ready to be tasted by someone with good taste!"  
"...Okay?"  
"No!"

Screamed hyuuga and we foolwed the two into the kitchen. but we are too late because Riko already put a plate infront of Aomine. She smelled at it and said.

"Well it looks and smells normal...."

Then she ate a spoonfull of curry before i could reach them. Aomine chewed........and chewed....then suddenly turned pale.

"Oh god...this...is...bad.....ugh....my stomach...i-i-i think...i-i have to..."

Aomine got up and run to the sink. I run after her as she leaned down and began to puke. Her knees are shaking and i held her from behind. Stroking her back as she emptied her whole tummy at this point. 

"DAI?!"

Screamed Riko and Hyuuga shouted.

"IS SHE OKAY?! DID SHE DIED?!"  
"DAI ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Asked riko in panic and stand beside us. Aomine coughed and put a hand over her mouth to calm herself. She tried to take a deep breath but she had to puke again. worried i screamed at coach.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT CURRY?!?!?!"  
"NOTHING!!!"  
"REALLY?!!"

I screamed back and Aomine suddenly went limp in my arms. I turned her around and saw that she passed out!! 

"DAI!!!"

I screamed worried and ckecken her puls as Riko wiped her face clean with a cold wet rag. Thank good, her puls is fast but it is there. Carefully i lifted her up, bride style. I turned to Hyuuga and said.

"She just passed out."  
"Thank god and i thought she died or something. Just get her to the couch in the livingroom and we will clean up here."

Nooding i went to the livingroom and sat with Aomine on my lap on the couch. Her head rested on my shoulder and ma arms are around her body. Only one spoon....Coachs cooking must have gone worse then i though is possible and why did you give it a try Aomine?! After half an hour Hyuuga and Coach come back with three bowls of pudding?

"Ah don't worry. It is from the supermarket."

Sighing in relief i took one bowl and put it on the table infront of me. Riko then sighed sad.

"What did i do wrong? I followed the ricept correctly this time....."  
"Did you add something again coach?"

I asked because she did that foten in highschool when she cooked for us. Riko then tipped her chin thoughful and replied.

"I just added some protein and vitamin pills. OH and some of the vegetables on table."  
"WHAT But those have gone bad!!!! I thought you throw them away already?!"

Screamed Hyuuga and i screamed too.

"YOU COOKED WITH POISON COACH?!!!! NO WONDER DAI REACTED LIKE THAT!!!"  
"I am sorry!!"

Cried the coach and has gone to the cornor of shame. Hyuuga sighed and i looked at Aomine. She had grabbed my shirt and seemed asleep. Her forehead is sweaty and some hair is glued on it. I softly put her hair out of her face and i heard chuckling. I looked up and saw Hyuuga laughing.

"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Just i never saw you being gentle to someone else. Not even to Kuroko you were that gentle."

I could feel my whole body flushing and i sturttered.

"W-well...she is wife...and i worry...s-so it's normal....right?"  
"Sure but there is something about you that i don't understand but......Well whatever."

Said Captain and contniued to eat his pudding but i couldn't. instead in leaned back aganist the couch and hold Aomine closer to me. Hyuuga is smiling and Riko is watching quietly.

After a few hours

Aomines PoV

I woke up as something wet and cold rubbed my cheek. Flattering my eyes open, everything around me is blurred.

"Ah! You are finally awake. Thank god."

I heard Kagamis voice but i couldn't see it. So i reached my hands there where i heard the voice from.

".......Taiga....?"

I asked carefully and a hand grab mine. Sighing in relief, i leaned forward and come in contact with an hard and warm body. A familiar scent hit me and i knew that it was this Baka. My body releaxed and smiled a bit. Slowly my sight cleared.

"Yea it's me. You okay?"

Slowly i nooded and my tummy is in pain. I mumbled softly.

"Ugh....my tummy..."

"Your...tummy? Do have stomachache?"  
"It wouldn't surprise me honestly."

My sight is cleard and i saw that i hugged Kagami tight. He is very warm but heavy. I pushed him away and said.

"it's nothing....what happened anyway?"  
"You ate some of coach cooking and then puked and fainted afterwards. Are you sure ou are okay? Do you eed a doctor?"

I look in Kagamis worried red eyes and shook my head.

"I don't need onr but where is your coach?"  
"Cornor of shame."

Said Hyuuga and Kagami. Sstill confused i nooded and sat up. I stretched and took a deep breath. Then i noticed that my breath stinked. Putting my hand over my lips, i asked.

"Where...gh..could i fresh up?"  
"AH! I will lend a new toothbrush and things!"

Recovered Riko and i followed her to the bathroom. she gave me a toothbrush and a towel.

"I am really sorry for the food."  
"Ah, it was nothing."

I tried to ressure her but i know it wouldn't work. I mean what do you say to someone who didn't mean to poison you. Today i learned my lesson. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Riko looked at me the whole time and said.

"You really okay? You seemed a bit off Dai-san."  
"Well......"  
"Yes? You can tell me. I mean...my cooking may not be the best but i can listen to your problems."  
"It isn't a problem perse.........it's just i thought that when i ate your cooking and compliement you then you wouldn't be against it that i am Taigas wife.....or something..."

When Kagami talked about what his coahc and capatain said about me, i couldn't help but suddenly i waned them to accept me. I don't even know why. Those words hurt but i know i deserve them.

"I really am sorry Dai-san but it isn't a reason to try and kill yourself.......I mean it is shocking but when Kagami-kun is happy so are we. We are family and you are too."

Dumbfounded i just nooded and Riko smiled happy. She take my hand and dragged me back to the guys. Kagami looked at me up and down.

"You look better. Should we go home now?"  
"Yea it would be better."  
"Okay. Do you two need a ride?"  
"No captain. We will be okay on our own."

Said Kagami and we said good bye to them. On our way home Kagami said.

"Well could have been worse."  
"Your wife had to puke her guts out in the sink infront of your friends because your coach can't cook and you said it wasn't bad?!"  
"Hey we could have died."  
"....True but let's just forget today. I am tierd."

Kaami nooded and took my hand. Confused i asked.

"What is it?"  
"Don't know......maybe i am still worried. Holding hands with you calms me down somehow."  
"You are saying weird things."  
"Shut up Ahomine."  
"Same Bakagami."

We walked home without antoher word but holding hands. Dare i say it but i really enjoyed it. His hands a rough and big but at the same time soft and warm. I can't believe someone like Kagami can be that gentle. as we reached the apartment kagami open the door and let us in. I claimed the shower first and Kagami let me without a fight. Maybe he still worries? But why should he? Did it shocked him that much?


End file.
